Secrets, Lies, and Love
by yuuki55
Summary: Well this is my first story its about Tsukune finding out the truth about his family,friends,and the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 1

My name is Aono Tsukune age 17 I start my third year at Yokai Academy, I have the girl of my dreams, and now I just found out that I'm not the only child I have a big brother and big sister and I get to meet them tomorrow

"**Mother why you didn't tell me that I have a ****onii-chan and Onee-sama where are they**" said Tsukune.

" **Please tsu-kun don't be mad at us they are living in Italy where people like us with your grandparents me and your father had you guys at a young age**" said **Kasumi.**

"**What the hell I have grandparents is there anything else you two are hiding from me**" said Tsukune.

" **Tsukune Akira Koji Aono the third watch your mouth and yes there two more things" **said Koji.

Before Koji could say anything there front door open "**Hey little brother and sister in law did are you ready to go did you reawake him yet**" said Kenta.

"**What the hell do uncle means father"** said Tsukune. "**Kenta you have a big mouth **and **sister in law can you close the door please and Kyoko dear can you close all the windows I don't want anyone here him" **said Koji. Kyoko did what she was told to do. Koji grab Tsukune so he wouldn't move.

"**Its time for you to know who you really are please forgive me tsu-kun**" said Kasumi then she took something off that looks like rosario Kasumi hair went from brown to jet black her eyes turn grey then tsukune saw some fangs sticking out. She walk over to tsukune and bit him. "**MOTHER STOP IT HURTS PLEASE MOTHER STOP" **said Tsukune begging his mother. After a few minutes later Kasumi remove her fangs from her son neck koji lay tsukune down. "**well that went well kyoko didn't act like that when I woke her up" **said Kenta. "**But you did cry when she said she mad at you dear**" said Kana. "**well big brother who the cry baby now**" said Koji. "**you still the cry baby because you cry when Saki-chan said that she wasn't a baby anymore and plus I only cry because kyoko-chan is my only child now let get yours, Kasumi-chan, and Tsu-kun stuff in the car father is letting us use the family jet and you know how mother gets when we are late I carry Tsu-kun to the car now chop chop"** said Kenta.

**(On the plain)**

Five hours late Tsukune woke up sitting by his mother. "**I see that you finally woke up sleepy head**" said Kasumi. "**I see you don't have your rosario on and what am I and where am I"** said Tsukune. "**well your father, your uncle, your cousin, your auntie and yourself don't have one on and your grandparents and brother and sister don't want to see you in you human form and you are one and most powerful pure blood vampire now get some more sleep by the time you wake up all your memories will return and you be in Italy"** said his mother. "**I haven't even told moka and the others where I am going or how long I be gone"** said Tsukune. "**don't worry about that I already call the school that chairman haven't change one bit now sleep my son" **said his mother and then he went to sleep.

Tbc

Well this is my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 2

(on the plain)

"Kyoko who is this moka that tsu-kun speak of." Kyoko smile at her mother "well someone being nosy today moka-chan is Tsukune girlfriend he would do anything for her" said Kyoko. "Moka-chan is not just his girlfriend she will be his mate and the next queen of the vampires of the Miko clan I already had a castle made for them" said Kasumi smiling at her sister in law.

Tsukune finally woke up and got out of his seat to use the bathroom. He wash his hands he look at the mirror he saw that his hair is longer and turn black with brown strikes, his eye color turn from all brown to grey with a little hint of dark red. He open his mouth and saw that his fangs are longer and pointer. He close his eyes and all his memories started to come back to him. He walk out the bathroom and sat back down next to his mother "we are about to land tsu-kun do you remember anything yet my son" said Kasumi.

"yes I remember almost everything mother" said Tsukune. "tell me who you are then" said Kasumi. "my full name is Tsukune Akira Koji Aono the third prince of the vampires and next king to Miko and Aono clan. My onii-chan name is Eito Kenta Aono prince of the Aono clan and to the Miko clan and my onee-chan name is Saki Yasuko Aono princess and the next queen to the Aito clan and Kyoko-chan is the next queen to neko clan my childhood friends names are Daisuke and his sister Anju " said Tsukune.  
(Airport)  
After the plain land the Aono family saw a women running to them. "Lady Kasumi, Lord Koji, Lady Kana, Lord Kenta, princess Kyoko, and oh my Kasumi my godson is all grown up how are you prince Tsukune" said Ami. Kasumi gave Ami a hug. "its nice to see you again godmother" said Tsukune. They talk and after that they went to meet the others.

(in the car and the castle)  
"which castle are we meeting everyone at can't wait to meet my older cousins and can't wait to see my mate again" said Kyoko. "we will be meeting at Lady Kasumi home and Akio just can't stop talking about you Kyoko-chan" said Ami.

They got to the castle and saw that everyone is outside waiting for them. Everyone got out the car "little brother you gotten taller I missed you so much did you like living in the human world" said Saki. "I miss you too Onee-sama it was ok" said Tsukune. "Saki-chan daddy missed his little girl and Eito-kun give daddy a hug" said Koji. Saki and Eito punch their father in the face.

"Father I told you that I am not longer a baby anymore but I give you a hug" said Saki. "Father I told you that I'm not a little boy anymore and I will give you a hug old man and little brother its great to see you" said Eito. He and Saki gave their father a hug and then their mother. "don't just stand their Tsukune give your grandmothers a hug".

"I miss you guys a lot grandmother Rin and grandmother Ana, grandfather Akira, and grandfather Koji" said Tsukune. "you just turn seventeen right" said Akira. "yes sir I'm in my third year of high school now" said Tsukune. "my my time went by so fast" said Koji. "grandparents we should have a party for Tsu Tsu here for his birthday and to tell the vampire world that their prince has return" said Eito. "alright we will in five weeks now Eito now go show your brother around" said Rin.

"as you wish grandmother Tsu Tsu come with me" said Eito. Everyone else went inside while Eito and Tsukune walk around until Tsukune stop in his tracks. "is there something wrong Tsu Tsu" said Eito without looking at Tsukune. "I feel like you are mad at me big brother" said Tsukune. "tell me little brother did you get all your memories back yet" said Eito.

"no not yet" said Tsukune. "don't worry about it do you have a girlfriend" said Eito. "yea I do her name moka" said Tsukune. "do you love her" said Eito. "yes I do love her I would do anything for her" said Tsukune. "I see very well you shoud move out the away you get hit my your body guards" said Eito. Before Tsukune said anything he got push to the ground by Anju and Daisuke. "you can't call no body you dummy I was so worry about you I could you leave without saying anything" said Anju. "good to see you to Anju I just got half of my memories back I'm sorry that I worry you guys" Tsukune. "now now Anju no need to act that way our lord and best friend finally came home to us" said Daisuke helping Tsukune up.

"Lord Eito-sama if you don't mind can we take lord Tsukune-sama with us" said Daisuke. "you can but make sure he is back in time for dinner Daisuke have fun little brother" said Eito then he went back to the castle. Daisuke and Anju made sure that Eito was out of ear shot. "Tsukune-sama can you do us a favor" said Anju. "yea I can what you need" said Tsukune. "don't leave the castle by yourself" said Anju. "ok I wont go out by myself now let catch up on old times" said Tsukune. They talk for hours and then they head back home.

(Else Where)

Far out of Italy on a beach was a girl watching the sunset. "Princess Raku we just got news that Prince Tsukune has return but will be leaving soon to get back to school" said one of her maids. "My prince has return to me what school do he goes to" said Raku. "he goes to Yokai Academy my lady" said the maid. "very well tell mother and father that I want to go to Yokai Academy to see my ex mate" said Raku. Then she went back to watching the sunset.

(at Yokai Acadeny)

Moka is getting worry about Tsukune she call his home number, cell phone. "Tsukune please be alright where are you" said outer Moka. "where ever he is when he get back I will punish him for making us worry about him" said inner Moka. "why would you worry about him" said outer Moka " I'm worry because I can feel his blood change you should have notices that too" said inner Moka know" said outer Moka. Then Moka heard a knock at her door. Moka walk over to the door and open it, Kurumu, Mizore, yukari, and Ruby came. "Moka do you know where Tsukune is" said Yukari. "I don't know I call him five times on his home number and cell phone" said Moka. "There is no reason for the five of you to worry about he will be back in a few days he will be a new person" said chairman in the doorway. He made everyone jump. "chairman how do you know that Tsukune will be back" said Kurumu. "His mother call me" said the chairman. "Tsukune mother is a human how did she know who you are" said Mizore. "Who ever said that his mother and father was human now if you excuse me I have to get things ready for three new students" said the chairman then he left. "we ask Tsukune what the chairman means" said Ruby then they left Moka room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 3

(back to Tsukune)

Tsukune lay on his bed with his eyes close thinking trying to remember what else his was forgetting. Then it finally hit him, he jump out the bed ran out the door and out the house. "**How dumb can I be she going to be piss at me**" said Tsukune running into town. Ten minutes later he is at a small little house, he knock on the door and then the next thing he knows he got punch in the face. "** its been ten years prince Tsukune for you to come see me**" said the angry girl. Tsukune got up "**I'm sorry Ruka-nee my mother and father had my memories seal away and made me think that I was a human**" said Tsukune. "**So that was your punishment to live with the human and have your memories taken away from you I'm sorry, now that you return I want to see my mate I long to drink his blood**" said Ruka. "**its no need for you to say sorry I did what I had to do to protect my brother and you now let go see Eito I know he miss you**" said Tsukune. Then the next thing Ruka notices that Tsukune had push her out of the way. "**well well not bad I guess you're her body guard. My name is Touji from the Zen clan I'm here to kill to kill the last pure blood princess of the Luka clan so one day my people can see prince Tsukune again**" said Touji.

Touji try to stab Tsukune, but Tsukune move out the way and grab Touji hand that had the knife. The knife gave Tsukune a small cut. "** you should be a shame of yourself Touji-kun everyday for the past ten years you keep showing up to kill me and every time I beat you up now said sorry to prince Tsukune**'' said Ruka. "**wait prince Tsukune from the miko clan the most powerful heir please forgive me my lord. If I know that it was you my lord I wouldn't attacked you please I beg for your forgiveness**" said Touji."** don't worry about it Touji will you leave Ruka alone**" said Tsukune. "**If that what you want my lord I will**" said Touji. Then Tsukune heard his name being call he turn around and saw Anju and Daisuke running to him. "**I see your body guards and best friends are coming Tsukki**" said Ruka. "**I know I'm in trouble now**" said Tsukune. "**TSUKUNE AKIRA KOJI AONO WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO US" **saidAnjushaking him. "**I'm sorry Anju-chan I had to bring Ruka-nee back to my brother Daisuke can you help me out here**" said Tsukune. "**sorry Tsukune you should have listen to her. You had us worry when ran out of the castle so fast and by the way I can smell your blood did you get cut**" said Daisuke. "**I guess I did when I grab the knife**" said Tsukune looking at his right hand. Daisuke walk over to Touji and punch in him in the face "**how dare you made my best friend and lord bleed**" said Daisuke. Anju grab Tsukune hand and lick the cut close "**don't get hurt ever again do you hear me my lord**" said Anju. After Daisuke beat the crap out of Touji. They all went back to the castle.

**(**At the castle)

"**clam down Eito don't get yourself work up it's a 50/50 chance that Ruka-chan is not alive we should have went with Daisuke-kun and Anju-chan to see what was wrong with Tsukune**" said Saki. "**I DON'T CARE WHERE TSUKUNE IS I WANT MY MATE AND WIFE BACK IF TSUKUNE HAVENT WENT ON A RAMP PAGE AND KILL THE CHO CLAN SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE WITH ME I WISHED THAT IT WAS TSUKUNE WHO DIE THAT DAY**" said Eito. Before Saki can say anything she heard Tsukune voices. "**I see that how you feel about me brother I will leave first thing in the morning, but I have a gift for you she should be here any minute now goodnight Eito and night sister**" said Tsukune then he went into the house and into his room. Eito and Saki look down the road and saw Ruka, Anju, and Daisuke walking to them. Eito ran to Ruka and kiss her. "**Ruka-sama I missed you so much I thought you die with the rest of the Luka-clan my love where was you at I looked everywhere for you I had my body guards Goro-kun and Ayumu-chan to look for any clues to where you was at**" said Eito. "**I'm sorry Eito to make you worry**" said Ruka. "**Saki-chan where is Tsukune I have to yell at him for leaving us**" said Daisuke. "**well Daisuke-kun Eito hurt his feelings so can you please tell everyone that Ruka-chan is back** **while I go talk to him Anju-chan come with me and Ruka I'm glad that you are alive and well**" said Saki then she and Anju left.

"**Eito what did you say to him**" said Ruka. Pulling away from him. "**I told him that I wish he was dead and you was here with me**" said Eito looking away from her. "**Eito-sama it was Tsukune who save her ten years ago. He was about to tell you where she was but he was seal and memories taken away**" said Daisuke. "**the Cho clan try to start a war and take over the Miko, Aono, and the Ichiro clan Tsukune try to get there in time to save the Luka clan, but he could only save me**" said Ruka. "**Tsukune order me, Anju and a few other members of my clan to protect Ruka-sama while he deal with the Cho**" said Daisuke. "**why didn't you tell me about this** **or your cousins**" said Eito. "**because it wasn't are place to you need to and he didn't want the family to get in his way**" said Daisuke then left and went to do what Saki told him to do. "**you need to say sorry to Tsukune the first chance you get my love**" said Ruka then she grab his hand walk inside.

Everyone gave Ruka a hug and welcome her back. They ask what was wrong with Tsukune and after Eito told what he said everyone yell at him. Kasumi slap Eito "**Go said sorry to him Now**" said Kasumi. He ran upstairs to Tsukune room. Before he knock on the door he heard Saki talking. "**will you think this over Tsukune you just came back to us**" said Saki. "**Sister I know but brother don't want me here and plus I have to get back to school my friends are already worry this is finale goodnight Sister**" said Tsukune. Eito ran to his room and Saki open the door and walk out the room. "**me and Daisuke will be going with you to your school will already turn in the application**" said Anju then she left his room.

(the next day)

Tsukune got up early and started to pack his things. After Tsukune finish packing and took his thing to the car. He saw Anju and Daisuke walking to him. " **I hate being looking like a human this suck**" said Anju putting her thing in the car. "**its not that bad Anju if Tsukune can do it we can to and Tsukune your mother gave me your holy locket she said that you can take it off yourself now we should be going**" said Daisuke. They got into the car and drove away.

(to Raku)

The maids put her things in the car. "**I hope you can get Tsukune-sama to be your mate again my lady and a have fun school year too**" said one of the maids. "**well thank you I will have fun and I will make Tsukune-sama mine**" said Raku. Then she got into the car and left.

(at Yokai Acadeny)

The chairman got on the speaker phone and told everyone to come outside to meet the pure blood vampire prince and his body guards and the pure blood vampire princess and her body guards. "**hey chairman are they brother and sister**" said one of the students. "**no no there not the pure blood princess is from the Ichiro clan and the prince is from the Miko clan**" said the chairman. "**what is there name**" said another student. "**well you all know who the prince is and the name of the princess is Raku now here comes the first car**" said the chairman. The car doors open up and Tsukune was the first one to come out and then Anju, and then Daisuke. "**no way Aono is the prince wow**" said student number 3. Kurumu and the others push everyone out of there way. "**h-hey everyone sorry that I'm late**" said Tsukune. "**Tsukune what do the chairman means that you are a pure blood vampire prince**" said Mizore. "**I just found out myself **

**I went to meet the rest of my family I have a brother, sister, godmother, grandparents**" said Tsukune.

"**hey Tsukki who are these women and why do the pink hair one has your blood smell on her**" said Anju. Showing her fangs to Moka. "**alright its time to unseal me how dare she speak to me like that and to show me her fangs**" said inner Moka. Tsukune saw the look on Moka face and knowing where this was going "**Anju-chan this is my Moka she my girlfriend and Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari are my good friends**" said Tsukune. "**well we are just friends right now Tsukune when moka mess up I will be the next one to be his girlfriend**" said Kurumu. Then the next car pull up and Princess Raku got out of the car with her guards sen and senri. "**long time no see my lord I miss you so much**" said Raku about to touch him but was stop by Moka, and the other girls. "**princess Raku-sama my name Akashiya Moka I'm Tsukune girlfriend and mate not to be rude please don't not touch him**" said Moka. "**Stop that there no time to fight classes should be starting soon now get to class**" said the chairman.

Everyone started to walk to there classroom "** hey Moka, kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan can you guys go head of me, Anju, and Daisuke**" said Tsukune. "**ok but if you don't show up we will come looking for you**" said Mizore then she and Kurumu and Yukari left. Moka look Back at Raku and gave Tsukune a kiss and left. Tsukune waited to make sure that Moka and the other was out of ear shot. " **What do you want Raku why are you here**" said Tsukune. "**my lord what do you mean I just came here to be in a school and to see you**" said Raku touching his arm. Tsukune slap her hand away from him. Sen and Senir jump at Tsukune, and Anju and Daisuke did the same thing." **Sen if you don't back off you will force me to kill you and I really hope you force me to**" said Anju. "**same thing goes for you senri**" said Daisuke showing his fangs. "**as a warning stay way from my friends go some where else to play your little games I must be going now Anju Daisuke**" said Tsukune turning around to going to class. Anju and Daisuke did ask they was told. "**Mistress what are you going to now**" said Senri. "**I just got to break up Tsukune and Moka and then he will come to me let get to class**" said Raku.

After class was over the girls grab Tsukune and started to asking him questions. Moka took Tsukune hand and took off her Rosario. "**why did that Anju girl and Daisuke have some of your blood running in there vines**" said Inner Moka. "**I can answer that for you**"saidDaisuke walking in the club room with a group of women following him. " **me and Anju was born to protect lord Tsukune so when we was at least four Tsukune gave us his blood. But Tsukki here never treated us as body guards but as his childhood friends**" said Daisuke. " **why didn't you remember that you was a vampire not a human**" said Kurumu. "**it was my punishment not to remember who I am and to live as a human**" said Tsukune.

"**what did you do**" said Mizore. Before Tsukune could say anything Anju step in " **you don't need to know but I would tell you that he save his sister in law now Tsukune I finally got my boy toy is there anything you need me to do**" said Anju. "**no who is it this time Anju-chan**" said Tsukune. "**o this puppy name Gin well see you later Tsukune and brother**" said Anju. "**have fun sister dear that minds me I got a date see ya Tsukune**" said Daisuke Then they both left for there dates. Moka and Tsukune left the others in the club room and went to Tsukune new room.

(Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune open his dorm room door and turn on the lights and saw that the chairman made it bigger. Moka close the door. "**Moka why are you looking at me like that**" said Tsukune. Moka walk over to him bit into his neck and drank her fill of his blood. Tsukune put his arms around her, she finally let go and seal the wound shut. "**you know that I'm still mad at you, my heart ached to with you**" said Moka. "**I'm sorry that I made you wait so long Moka, but I have to ask you something**" said Tsukune. "**what is it**" said Moka. "**be my queen Moka I want you to be by my side when its my turn to rule the vampire races**" said Tsukune. "**I'm shock yes yes I will be your queen**" said Moka. Then she kiss him and put her seal back on. She stay with Tsukune for about a hour then she went to find the other to tell them her news.

She ran back to the club room to see if the girls was still there, but when she got into the room but she saw Senri sitting in the room. "**sorry but you shouldn't be here**" said Moka. "**I was waiting for you Moka-sama you had me waiting for a long time**" said Senri walking to Moka. "**what you want with me**" said Moka. Then Senri grab Moka and started to kiss her. She try to push him away from her but he was stronger then she was. She gave in a kiss him back then she saw Sen took a picture and she left then the girls walk in and saw them.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 4

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yurari look at the two vampires. Senri let Moka go and walk out of the room. "**MOKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING**" said Kurumu walking up to her and slap her. "**you are the one who won Tsukune heart and now you have your arms around another man**" said Kurumu.

"**Kurumu-chan its what it looks like he walk up to me and kiss me first. I try to get pull away from him, but he was stronger than me so I thought** **if I kiss him back he would stop**" said Moka.

"**Are you going to tell Tsukune we have to tell him Moka**" said Mizore.

"**Tsukune don't need to know about this can it be are little secret I would do anything you guys say if you don't tell**" said Moka.

"**Yukari go back to your dorm this isn't for little kids to hear I promise to tell you what we decide to do, but you cant tell Tsukune anything ok**" said Ruby.

"**Alright I promise I won't tell Tsukune-san goodnight everyone**" said Yukari. Then she went back to her room.

" **So you would do anything we ask Moka**" said Kurumu.

"**Yes anything what do you want**" said Moka.

"**We want Tsukune**" said Mizore.

"**What do mean that you want Tsukune**" said Moka.

" **she means that we want a child from him**" said Ruby.

"**Alright you can, but let me be the first one to please because he just ask me to be his queen**" said Moka.

"**what do you mean**" said Mizore. Moka rosario started to glow and inner Moka spoke up.

"**it means that I will be queen of the vampires and one of his weakness you all can have your way with him tomorrow**" said Inner Moka.

After they talk Moka decided to go over to Tsukune dorm.

(Tsukune)

Tsukune was laying on his bed until he heard Daisuke voice. His door bust open and shut again. "**Tsukune y-you got to help me there is a crazy little red head vampire girl chasing me**" said Daisuke opening Tsukune door and closing it.

"**I see that you met Kokoa, what did you do to make her mad**" said Tsukune.

"**I was walking this cute girl to the girls dorms when I saw this little red head vampire. I told her that its getting late for little kids to be outside and then the next then I know she trying to kill me**" said Daisuke.

" **Kokoa-chan doesn't like anyone who calls her a child just say your sorry and she will leave you alone**" said Tsukune.

His door knob started to shake. Daisuke hide in Tsukune bathroom. "**Hey Aono where is your friend I saw him running into your room**" said Kokoa. "**He just jump out the window. He wanted me to tell you he is very sorry to call you a child so can you not kill my best friend please**." said Tsukune.

"**alright I forgive him this time**" said Kokoa then she left the boys dorm.

"**Thank you thank you Tsukune. Its getting late so I'm going back to my room to get a goodnight sleep**" said Daisuke. Tsukune watch Daisuke went to his own room, he wave goodnight to him and was about to shut the door until someone stop it.

He open the door a little more so he can see who it was. "** Tsukune can I stay with you tonight**" said Moka looking away from him.

"**Yea you can why do you look so sad did someone hurt your feelings**" said Tsukune letting her in to hug her. "**everything fine Tsukune I just want to be with you right now**" said Moka hugging him.

"**Your lying to me Moka I can read you like a book**" said Tsukune looking into her eyes. "**your right something is wrong with me**" said Moka.

"**Can you tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix's it**" said Tsukune.

"**Well Tsukune will you grant me one wish**" said Moka.

"**Yes anything you want I can't say no to you**" said Tsukune.

"**I want a child Tsukune**" said Moka. Tsukune fell back on his bed, his face is bright red. "**M-Moka why you want a child now we have all the time in the world to have children**" said Tsukune sitting up. Moka push him back down and grab his hand and yank off her rosario.

Within a flash inner Moka hold him down so he couldn't move. "**Are you not going to grant me my wish Tsukune**" said Inner Moka.

Tsukune face turn bright red. "**If that is your wish I will grant it my queen**" said Tsukune.

(in the morning)

Tsukune was the first one to wake up. He watched Moka slept for a few minutes then he kissed her back. "**Why are you up so early my love**" said Moka with her eyes still close.

"**The morning sun light woke me up**" said Tsukune pulling her close to him. "**You should get some more sleep we got class in four hours**" said Moka.

"**Lets skip class today I don't feel like going please Moka**" said Tsukune.

She open her eyes to look at him. "**Alright just for today Tsukune and you know the others will be looking for us**" said Moka looking at him.

"**I don't care let them look for us I just want to spend the day with my queen, now let us go back to sleep**" said Tsukune. Two hours later they got up, took a bath, ate, then they went to the park to walk around and to have fun.

Everywhere they went different kinds of monsters took pictures and bow to them. "**Moka I think its time for us to go back classes are over now**" said Tsukune. "**ok lets go**" said Moka. Out of nowhere Tsukune cell phone is ringing. "** yes Daisuke my queen and I are on our way back and I will deal with Anju when I get there bye now**" said Tsukune then he shut his phone.

Tsukune look at Moka and saw a sad look on her face. "**why the sad face my love**" said Tsukune. " **its nothing Tsukune I just don't want this day to in that all**" said Moka, she gave him a kiss and then they started to walk back to the school.

**(**At Yokai Academy)

Daisuke hung up his phone and look at five piss off girls, he back way and smile at them. "**He with our new queen and he will be here I** **ten minutes**" said Daisuke. Before any of the five girls said anything Ruka spoke up "**what do you mean new queen**" said Ruka. "**well me and Anju lord has asked Lady Akashiya Moka-sama to be queen of the vampire for the miko clan**" said Daisuke. "**hope you find a new king for the Ichiro clan**" said Anju. Ruka left them piss off about what she just heard.

An hour later they saw Tsukune and Moka walking to them. "**why was she talking to you guys**" said Tsukune. "**she over heard us talking about the new queen, she very angry about the news**" said Anju.

"**Moka can me, Mizore, Ruby talk to you**" said Kurumu pulling her way from Tsukune, Anju, and Daisuke. "**We want our turn Moka you had him all day**" said Kurumu. "**you can have him today only for today, but let me drain him first because you three are not strong enough to hold him down, be in his room in two minutes**" said Moka.

After everyone talk Moka and Tsukune went to his dorm. Moka close the door behind her and walk up to him and kiss him. "**I haven't drunk your blood all day Tsukune can I some please**" said the pink hair girl. She bit into his neck and started to drink and drink and drink. "**Moka your drinking to much I'm going to pass out soon**" said Tsukune then he black out. Moka stop and she seal the wound, then she lay him on the bed and gave him one last kiss. His door open and Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby walk in.

"**He all yours I'll be back early morning**" said Moka then she left them. "**so who going first**" said Ruby. "**Mizore will go first, then me, and then you Ruby**" said Kurumu. They strip him and had there way with him.

(Raku)

Raku started to throw things around "**Clam down Raku-sama there is no need to break things**" said Senri. "**Do you still got the pictures**" said Raku. "**yes I still got them so its time to show him**" said Sen. "**give the picture to Senri he got gym class with him**" said Raku. "**my lady why do my little brother have to do it lord Tsukune will kill him**" said Sen. "**sister I be fine you always get the best jobs its time for me show what I can do**" said Senri. After that was said they all went to bed.

(the next day)

Moka got up, ate, and got dress. "**I know how you feel, but what is done is done now hurry up we have to get there before wakes up a vampire who got drain that much there hunger will get to them**" said Inner Moka. After that was said she left her room and went to Tsukune.

(in Tsukune room)

Tsukune felt someone laying on him, he open his eyes and saw that it wasn't Moka. He jump out of bed and saw the three girls waking up. "**W-why are you guys in my bed what the hell happen last night why do I have nothing on O my God don't tell that I slept with all of you Moka going to kill me**" said Tsukune. " **you slept with all of us Tsukune now if you excuse us we have to take a shower before class start see you later Tsukune**" said Kurumu getting dress. After the girls got dress they left the room, Tsukune got in his shower took a bath and got dress. He had his arm cover his face trying to control his hunger. He heard his door opening and closing, he sat up and saw Moka in front of him. He fell to his keens hugging her. "**please forgive Moka I-I slept with Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby I'm sorry I'm so Sorry**" said Tsukune.

She pat his head "**Its ok Tsukune don't worry about it I know that you need blood so take as much as you need**" said Moka move her hair out of the way. He got up and bit her neck and took what he need.

They talk and left for school. They got to the gate and saw the gang waiting for them. "**Moka I'm going head I need to get ready for gym class I love you**" said Tsukune he kiss her and when to the gym room.

"**Alright you guys didn't tell me if you guys going to tell him**" said Yukari. "**We not going to tell him now you three get to class**" said Ruby. Moka saw that Anju was sleeping in class again.

(in the gym room)

In the boys locker room Daisuke and Tsukune saw a group of boys in a crowd. "**what are they doing**" said Tsukune. They push there way to see what they was doing, they saw Senri showing a picture of him and Moka. "**well Aono I didn't know that Moka-chan is a cheater**" said on of the boys. Tsukune punch him and push Senri into the wall. "**don't talk about her**" said Tsukune. "**well I guess you can't keep her happy because she enjoy it with me lord Tsukune**" said Senri. Daisuke couldn't hold Tsukune back anymore. Tsukune slam him into the wall break it, and Senri punch him. "**show me what a pure blood from the miko clan can do you broke my lady heart**" said Senri. "**very well I show you what I can do**" said Tsukune. Then he took off his seal and took his true form and attack Senri.

Tsukune block all of Senri punches, Tsukune got hold of his hand a broke it. "**Tsukune clam down**" said Daisuke.

(with the other girls)

Anju jump out of her sit. "**what wrong Anju**" said Moka. "**Tsukki fighting I have to go**" said Anju then she took of with Moka and the other girls following her.

(back to Tsukune)

Senri was able to make Tsukune bleed, but he wasn't able to keep up with his speed and attacks. "**I'm ending this NOW**" said Tsukune. But the next thing he knows his being pin to the wall. "**Clam down little brother Daisuke what the hell happen**" said Saki. "** Don't tell me what to do put me down now**" said Tsukune showing his fangs to her.

"**Don't you dare show your fangs to me you could've kill that boy what did he do to you to piss you off**" said Saki. He look away from her and she put him down. "**you wouldn't understand Sister**" said Tsukune walking past her. He walk up to Senri who is laying on the floor bleeding, He pick up the picture and fold it up. "**Hey Tsukune are you going to be ok**" said Daisuke. "**I want to be myself for a while only you and Anju are allow to come in my room I'm sorry if I'm treating you like a body guard**" said Tsukune then he left.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets, Lies, and Love

(Ok I know that my grammar is not that good I'm trying to fix's it so please bear with me)

Chapter 5

(in the Gym room)

Anju saw Daisuke talking to Saki. "**Lady Saki-chan why are you here and where Tsukki what happen**" said Anju. "**Well me, Eito, and Ruka wanted to see Tsukune and his little girlfriend, but when I got here I saw him about to kill the boy from the Ichiro clan**" said Saki.

"**What did Senri did to set Tsukune off**" said Anju. "**I can't you tell you here we have to go see him now Anju**" said Daisuke. "**Then I go with you I'm sure that Eito and Ruka-chan can find him**" said Saki. "**I'm sorru Saki-chan, but Tsukune doesn't want to see anyone but me and Anju**" said Daisuke. After that was said Anju and Daisuke left to see Tsukune. Senri got taken to the nurse offices to rest, " **So which one of you is Moka I'm dying to meet my little brother mate**" said Saki.

"**I'm Moka its nice to finally to meet you lady Saki and the other girls over there is Tsukune and my friends if you please excuse me I have to go**" said Moka. After Moka leave to go find Tsukune Saki look Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby up and down. "**hmm how would you guys like t**o **meet Tsukune, and mine onii-sama and his mate**" said Saki.

"**we will love to where are they**" said Ruby. "**They should be here in 5,4,3,2,1, and now**" said Saki pointing at the door. "**Saki how many times do I said wait you don't run off without us and your body guards are piss to and who are they**" said Eito catching his breath.

"**Now now Eito-sama no need to be rude hi my name is Ruka Luka and soon to be Aono, and Tsukune sister in law**" said Ruka. "**My name is Yoite and this is my brother Miharu we are lady Saki body guards and cousins to Anju and Daisuke**" said Yoite. "**My name is Goro and this Ayumu we are lord Eito and lady Ruka bod**y **guards**" said Goro. "**and we are **Daisuke and Anju sister and brother. "**would you guys like us show you around**" said Yukari. Then they left the gym room.

(in the nurse office)

Senri is sleep until two people came in close the door and sat next to him. "**Sister why are you cry I'm ok just bang up I have to thank lady Saki for saving my life**" said Senri. "** you did a good job today I'm proud of you**" said Raku. She then gave him some of her blood to heal faster.

(to Tsukune)

Tsukune sat on the floor looking at the picture until he heard a knock on the door "**Who is it**" said Tsukune. "**its us my lord can we come in**" said Anju. " **come in**" said Tsukune. They walk in and sat next to him.

"**what happen Tsukune**" said Anju. He gave her the picture and she look at it, " **Tsukune are you sure that he didn't photo copy it**" said Anju. "**he didn't Anju the picture is real**" said Tsukune. "**I promise you that I will find out the truth Tsukune. Lets go Daisuke**" said Anju then they got up and left his room. Daisuke look up and saw Moka. "**I hope you can fix's things with Tsukune-sama because I really do hope that you will be the next queen of our clan, but you hurt him so go in their and talk to him**" said Daisuke then they left.

Moka push open the door to find him sitting on the floor. She close the door behind her and lock it. "**Why didn't you tell me about this**" said Tsukune. " **I can't really give you answer Tsukune I'm sorry I'm so sorry**" said Moka sitting next to him, She lean over to him to give a kiss, but he move away from her.

"**Your lips touch his I don't want them to touch mines**" said Tsukune looking away from her. Moka began to cry. "**I should've told you I shouldn't have listen to the others**" said Moka. After she said that she cover her mouth. "**You told the others before me is this pay back Moka for what I did**" said Tsukune getting up.

"**No it wasn't pay back Tsukune I was on my way to tell the girls the good news about us, I open the door to the news paper club that's when I saw Senri, he kissed me first he wouldn't take his lips off of mines and that's when Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari saw me and him and I told them that they can have their way with you that's way I wasn't mad at you**" said Moka getting up hugging him and crying into his chest.

"**So you and the girls use me**" said Tsukune. Moka look up at him "**I would never you use you I love you too much to hurt you please forgive me Tsukune please forgive me my lord**" said Moka. He finally hug her back to clam her down. "**You don't need to call me that my queen it will take some time for me to forgive you**" said Tsukune.

He let go of her and walk to the door and open it "**Why are you guys here Saki-nee, Ruka-nee, Eito, Goro, Yoite, Miharu, Ayumu**" said Tsukune. "**They came here with me I want to tell you that I'm sorry little brother for what I said to you, I was out of line please forgive me Tsu Tsu**" said Eito. "**I forgive you I'll see you guys tomorrow**" said Tsukune then he close the door. "**Its been a long morning I'll walk you back to class I have a few things to take care with the chairman**" said Tsukune holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and they left the boys dorm, she got to her cooking class.

(At the chairman office)

Ruby is doing some paper work until she heard the door open and close. She look up and saw Tsukune walking pass her. "**Tsukune what are you doing here I'm glad that you are ok**" said Ruby. She try to touch his arm but he slap her hand way from him "**Moka told me everything you guys never really cared about me**" said Tsukune then he went to inside the chairman room. "**Well prince Tsukune you gave them a show I could just kick you out of school young man, but I'm not so what brings you here**" said The Chairman. "**I need sometime off so could you just send my work to this address and can you tell me what you are up to**" said Tsukune. "**You know me to well Mr. Aono I want one of your white drangon eggs that your family haves**" said The Chairman. "**Done I have it send to you once I get their**" said Tsukune then he left.

(In the cooking class)

"**Poor little Moka it seems that you and my body guard piss off prince Tsukune-sama I guess you will never be the queen of the Miko clan**" said Raku. "**Yes he is mad, but he forgave me and I'll still the next queen leave him alone Raku-sama he doesn't even like you**" said Moka. "**one of these days you will slip up and I'll be there to make him mine**" said Raku then she left. "**Moka how did Tsukun took the news**" said Yukari. "**He mad, but he be alright**" said Moka then the classroom door swing open and Ruby grab Moka and drag her out the room. "**Why did you tell him Moka why**" said Ruby crying. "**It slip out and thought I was using him**" said Moka. Yukari came out of the class see what was wrong with Ruby. "**what wrong Ruby-chan**" said Yukari.

"**Tsukune told me that I never really cared about and I just use him**" said Ruby crying even harder. "**I'll go talk to him ok Ruby**" said Yukari then took off to find Tsukune.

(to Tsukune)

Tsukune got his things and started to walk to the bus stop. "**where are you going Tsukune you shoud be in class**" said Eito lending on a tree. "**I got some time off from school I'm going to our summer home where Mother and Father use to take us when we was little I need to clear my head**" said Tsukune. "**Did you tell your queen where you are going**" said Eito. "**No I didn't tell her, I be back in a few days**" said Tsukune. "**I know that she dunk a lot of your blood if you don't tell her it might make her worry and put her in a lot of pain**" said Eito. "**I know that is her punishment for kissing another man I'll have Daisuke watch over her, Anju already show her dislike in her so she be with me and about three seconds she will be at the bus stop see you there brother**" said Tsukune then kept waking. Yukari found Tsukune about to get on the bus. "**Wait Tsukune where are you going why are you leaving the school**" said Yukari. "**go back to class yukari I need to leave for a while**" said Tsukune. "**don't go whatever they did we can fix's it**" said Yukari. He walk up to her and hug her. "**here my new house number you can call me anytime you want**" said Tsukune giving her a pieces of paper with his number on it. "** where is your new home at**" said Yukari. "**its on a beach in Italy promise me that you don't tell anyone next winter break I'll take you there ok**" said Tsukune. "**ok I wont tell have fun**" said Yukari then she took off.

"**You baby her too much Tsukune lets go**" said Anju. "**I know I know**" said Tsukune then he got on the bus they ran back to the classroom. She saw everyone looking at her. "**Did you find him**" said Moka. "**No I check everywhere for him he might show up later on**" said Yukari taking her seat. After class was over Moka walk over to Yukari ask her to meet her in her room when she gets done talking with Ruby and the other girls.

Moka walk into her dorm room, and close the door behind her. She fell onto the bed breathing hard. "**What wrong with me I feel like I haven't drunk any blood for weeks**" said Outer Moka. "**Its because Tsukune went somewhere else ask Yukari where he is**" said Inner Moka. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up from bed and answer the door. Yukari walk in and close the door.."** What do you want to talk to me about Moka**" said Yukari. Sitting down on Moka bed. "**Tell the truth Yukari-chan you know where he is I need to see him because I don't know how long I can keep my blood lust under control**" said Moka looking out the window. "**I'm telling the truth Moka ****I don't know where he is**" said Yukari. Then she left the room.

Three days had pass since Tsukune and Anju left, and Moka had never left her dorm. She heard a knock on the door. "**come in**" said Moka. Daisuke walk in and saw that she had put holes in the wall. "**Hey Moka I haven't seen you in a few days**" said Daisuke then he smell the air then back way. "**Moka-sama I have to take you to Tsukune because you are with child**" said Daisuke picking her up and walking out the girls dorm. "**It hurts Daisuke my fangs hurts so bad where is my Tsukune at please**" said Moka holding on to him. He walk pass Kurumu, Raku, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari. "**What wrong with Moka-san**" said Yuakri. "**She just not feeling well I'm talking her to our lord and plus I get to tell him the good news**" said Daisuke. "**Its not fair Its not fair you plain this all long didn't you**" said Raku. Moka didn't answer her. Daisuke just made his way to the bus and they took off .

(to Tsukune and Auju)

Tsukune and Anju are outside sparing until Tsukune knock her down. "**That 20 to 17 Anju-chan I won**" said Tsukune putting his sword away. He help her up and the walk around the house. "**so when is everyone coming**" said Anju. " **they be here later on today and I will send for the other to come as well because something big is about to happen**" said Tsukune. They both heard a bus pull up. They walk back outside and saw Daisuke carry Moka off the bus. "**What the hell happen to her Daisuke**" said Anju running up to him. "**Well I went to her room to see if she was alright because she didn't go to class for three days. I open the door and found holes in the wall and she was laying on the ground call out for Tsukune over and over again and she with child**" said Daisuke. Tsukune fell to the ground and then got back up "**Are you sure Daisuke**" said Anju. "**Anju the smell is all over her she is with child**" said Daisuke. Anju turn around and hit Tsukune. "** What the hell was you thinking Tsukune. You couldn't wait until you are marry**" said Anju. "**It just happen Anju I'm sorry to make you mad. Daisuke please give Moka to me**" said Tsukune then he went into the house. "**My My guess I have to tell the chairman about this and tell the young prince that I'll have the rest of his here later on**" said the bus driver. Then he took off back to the school. Anju hug Daisuke and started to cry.

"**I know I know Anju you have feelings for Tsukki, but you know it is against the law for us to fall for the pure bloods blame our great grandfather if I could have my way you would be next the queen. Try to be nice to Moka-chan, now lets get ready for the party**" said Daisuke.

**(**to Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune lay her on the bed. "**wake up Moka its time to get up**" said Tsukune rubbing her head. Moka open her eyes and saw Tsukune looking at her. She sat up and hug him. "**Tsukune I-I need your blood**" said Moka then she bit him and drank her fill. She close the wound and took his hand and pull off her seal. "**Where am I Tsukune and why did you leave me**" said Inner Moka pinning him to the bed. "**You are at my family summer house and the reason I left you was because I was still upset that you kiss another male if I knew that you are with child I would never had left you and I'm sorry**" said Tsukune. "**I said I was sorry Tsukune and it would never happen again**" said Moka resting her head on him."**I know, but lets stop talking about it my family should be here any minute. My grandparents want the whole vampire races to know that I'm back to rule them and tell them who I have chosen to be my mate and their queen and plus I had to ask the bus driver to bring the others to party so I see if they also are having my children you cant be seal at the party so keep it off**" said Tsukune. Moka got off of him and started to get ready for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 6

(To Moka and Tsukune)

7:00 came really fast Moka look out the window and saw cars dropping people off. She than place her hand on her stomach. "**I hope they like me little one**" said Moka. The door to her and Tsukune bedroom open up. "**So tell me is it true Moka-chan**" said Saki walking in with Ruka, Eito, Kasumi, Koji. Moka jump a little. "**Y-Yes its true, but how did you guys know**" said Moka. "**Their no need to be scare Moka-chan your scent change. I wish that boy waited a little bit longer, but anyways have he told you what happens to a vampire noble who is marrying to a pure blood vampire**" said Koji. "**No sir he haven't told me anything**" said Moka. "**man what is Tsu Tsu thinking we let him tell you right after the party**" said Eito. Then the door open and Tsukune walk in and saw everyone looking at him. "**what are you guys doing**" said Tsukune.

"**Tsukune what happens to a noble who is marrying a pure blood**" said Moka. "**I was going to tell you after m**y **grandfathers whatever they have to say, but guess I have to tell you now. You have to be reborn I have to drain you dry and then I have to give you my blood. I already ask them if it will hurt the baby and they say it wont**" said Tsukune. After that was said his parents, brother, and sisters left the room he took off his seal and return to his real form. "**should we go now my lord**" said Moka. "**I'm really not use to being call Lord or Prince**" said Tsukune. Then he took her hand and walk out the room with her.

(in the ball room)

Every pure blood, noble, and friends are waiting for the heads of the Miko and Aono to speak. Eito is the first one to speak . "**My follow vampires and dear friends here is the heads of the Miko clan. My mother Kasumi, my grandmother Rin, and my grandfather Akira and the heads of the Aono clan. My father Koji the second, my uncle Kenta and Myself, and my grandmother Ana**" said Eito. "**We have some very good news to share with you. The first one is the return of my mate and queen of the Aono. Ruka Luka will you show yourself**" said Eito. Ruka walk to Eito and took his hand. "**So is there any other member of the Luka clan Still living my lady how did you get away**" said the head of the Ichiro. "**No I'm the only living member from the Luka clan I was save by the young prince**" said Ruka. "**The second good news is that my youngest child has return to take his place as the tenth head of the Miko clan and the last good news is that he has chose who he wants to be his mate and queen so I give you my son Prince Tsukune Koji Akira Aono and his mate Princess Moka**" said Kasumi . Tsukune and Moka walk in the room in hand and hand taking there place with his family.

"**I know everyone wants to know why I killed the Cho clan and I will tell you. I found out why the Cho clan was acting up. They wanted to kill the most powerful clan so they can rule the vampire race they took out the Luka why they wasn't looking I got their in time to save my dear sister in law they fought to there last breath and I didn't want the Cho clan to get way. So I send my friends and some of there clan member to watch over Ruka and to make sure no one get in my way at the age of seven I kill them all but one and I'm not sorry for it**" said Tsukune. "**why didn't they said anything so you wouldn't had to be punish my lord**" said Touji. "**I can't give you a answer**" said Tsukune. "**why would you want to be with a noble**" said Jen second head the Ichiro clan. That when Moka spoke up "**That because we love each other I would give him my life if he ask of it**" said Moka. "**Now please enjoy the party**" said Tsukune then they all went down to the dance floor.

They found the others and walk over to them. Tsukune look at Moka then he rub his head. "**Well everyone I need to talk to you all so in one hour I come and find you guys** **lets go Moka**" said Tsukune then they left. They dance for a little while. "**My My Moka I wouldn't guess that one of children will be mated to a pure blood prince well done**" said her father. She turn around to look at her father. "**Thank you father and their something else that we have to tell you**" said Moka. "**there is no need I already know I want to be there when it comes and for the wedding I have to go now my Lord and my child**" said her father he kiss her head and bow to his king and left. "**My prince Tsukune can I speak to alone outside please**" said Raku. "**yes I be right with you Moka I'll be back in five mintues**" said Tsukune he gave her a kiss and follow Raku.

(to Raku and Tsukune)

Raku finally stop at the cherry trees. "**What is it that you want to talk about Raku**" said Tsukune. She turn around. "**Do you remember when we was four we use play under this tree for hours until it was time for me to go**" said Raku. "**Yes I remember we use to sleep under that tree in the late afternoons with Sen, Senri, Anju, and Daisuke that when everything was good**" said Tsukune. "**Under this tree we share are first kiss and then later that day we found out that we had to get marry at the age of seventeen I was so happy to be with the one I love the most and then a few years later when you turn six you started to become more powerful than your teachers and then you change you didn't want me to be your mate anymore tell me what I did to make you not love me anymore**" said Raku.

Tsukune saw that she crying. "**RuRu-chan you didn't do anything I just didn't love how you wanted me to love you I try to but I just couldn't. with Moka she my light that took me out of my darkness without her I don't know what to do**" said Tsukune. She walk away from the tree and hug him still crying. "**I haven't heard that name in years, but why did you allow me to drink your blood if you didn't love me I could be your light I can make you even more happier than she can**" said Raku then after that was said she stand on her tip toes and kiss him. He back way from her. "**I'm sorry Raku, but I close the chapter on us we will never be and you can't make me happier than she already did. She is the mother of my unborn child and I love her even more than life itself**" said Tsukune.

Tsukune turn around and saw Moka looking at them. She walk up to Tsukune and grab his hand. "**Princess Raku Tsukune doesn't want you he is mine the other are waiting for use Tsukune**" said Moka. Then they all heard a noise coming from the trees, Tsukune push Moka behind him. "**Show yourself **" said Tsukune. The guy show himself. "**I waiting ten long years to finally meet you again I'm the last of the Cho clan my name is Gio Cho die Tsukune**" said Gio. Tsukune block all of his attacks. Gio jump back and saw Moka and Raku watching them. So he took out a long sword and short sword. He toss the short sword at a fast speed at Raku. Tsukune stop the sword in time then he saw him toss the long sword at Moka. He couldn't stop the it so he push her out the way and got stab. "**Now its time to die**" said Tsukune then his eyes started to glow. Gio couldn't Move his arms or legs. Then Tsukune kill him.

Moka and Raku ran to Tsukune to see if he saw alright. Everyone from inside came outside to see what happen. They smell Tsukune blood in the air, Anju, Daisuke, his mother, father, brother, sisters, and grandparents. "**what happen my lord you who did this to you**" said Daisukue. "**I'm fine don't worry about it we was attacked by the last member of the Cho I protected princess Raku-san and my love I gave him the chance to live a better life, but his heart turn ice cold now please return to the party I will be right with you all**" said Tsukune. Everyone went back inside, but his family, Raku, Moka, and his friends stay outside. "**you spoke like a true king Tsu Tsu**" said Raku. _"_**Son go change suites**" said Koji. Then they and Raku went inside.

**(t**o the girls and Tsukune)

They follow Tsukune down a hallway inside a room. They sat down in there seats. "**The only reason why I call you all here is to see if Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby are with child and I am right you three are so you guys will stay here until they are born**" said Tsukune lending back in his chair holding his head. "**How do you know**" said Ruby. "**because your scent is different you can call whoever you want to tell them the news, I will sign guards to you all**" said Tsukune. "**And Yukari if I'm feeling any better tomorrow I will show you around**" said Tsukune. "**Yeah I cant wait**" said Yuakari. Then she left the room."**You know that we didn't use you Tsukune we just wanted your baby I hope you can forgive us one day**" said Kurumu. "**That hard to believe Kurumu**" said Tsukune.

Then they left Moka lock the door. "**You lost a lot of blood Tsukune there is no need for you to hold back your hunger anymore**" said Moka. Tsukune got up and walk up to her then he kiss her. "**I'm fine I have to change outfits**" said Tsukune. Moka push him down and hold him down. She bit into her hand and draw blood to her mouth. Then she lean down and force her blood into his mouth. He flip her and bit her neck, he drunk and drunk until he felt Moka pulling at his hair. "**You drinking too much Tsukune don't forget we have to return to the party before someone comes looking for us**" said Moka. He seal the wound shut and help her up.

"**I know lets not keep them waiting help me find a new suit**" said Tsukune.

Then they went back to their room. He change suits and then went back to the party. Seven hours they dance and talk and said their goodbyes. "**Chairman did you get your gift from my son**" said Koji. "**Yes I did tell him I said thank you I will take care of it and I hope you will enjoy being a grandfather of four children**" said the Chairman.

"**What you mean four Moka is the only one who is with child**" said Koji. "**well I'll let him tell you goodbye now**" said the chairman. Koji went looking for his son. About ten mintues he found him showing the girls there rooms. "**My son tell me that you are only have one child**" said Koji. Tsukune rub his head and look at his father "**N-No father I'm have four**" said Tsukune then he let go of Moka hand and took off running from his father. Moka went back to her and Tsukune room.

(Koji and Tsukune)

Koji jump on Tsukune back. "**What the hell are you thinking son we are ok with Moka, but three more women Tsukune what am I going to do with you**" said Koji. "**Father you have to promise not to laugh**" said Tsukune. "**I promise now tell me**" said Koji. "**I pass out from blood lost and they had their way with me**" said Tsukune looking way from his father. "**so basically you was rape by three girls**" said Koji. "**Yea if you put it like that**" said Tsukune. His father fell to the ground laughing. "**Its not funny father, goodnight**" said Tsukune. "**Are you going to turn her**" said Koji. "**Yes I do it to night**" said Tsukune then he went to his room.

(to Moka and Tsukune)

Moka just got done brushing her hair when she heard the door opening. Tsukune wrap his arms around her. "**how did your father take the news**" said Moka. "**He fell to the ground laughing but he's happy that he going to be a grandfather**" said Tsukune.

Then he turn her around and look into her eyes. "**I have too turn you to a pure blood and it will be very painfull**" said Tsukune. "**I'm already a vampire Tsukune it can't hurt that bad**" said Moka. Then bit her and started to drink her blood. About three minutes later she started to get light head. She try to lift his head, but he grab her hands with one hand and hold her down.

Then she finally pass out. Tsukune let her go and bit into his own hand and open her mouth and pour his blood into her. Her eyes shot open then she started to scream. Tsukune hold her down while she twist and turn. "**it hurts so much make it stop Tsukune please make it stop**" said Moka.

"**It's almost over Moka please hang on**" said Tsukune. After an hour went by she finally clam down. She push him to the floor at started to drink his blood. "**Now that you are a pure blood Moka our child will become more powerful. The rest of the vampire races will treat you with more respect**" said Tsukune. Moka seal the wound shut on his neck and fell sleep. Tsukune got up and lay her on the bed. Then he walk out of their room. He saw his mother waiting for him.

(to His Mother and Tsukune)

"**How's the baby Tsu-kun**" said Kasumi. "**Its fine and Moka is sleeping now. Has father told you yet mother**" said Tsukune. "**Yes he told me then rub it in your uncle Kenta face your brother, sister, and godmother was in shock they should be seeing really soon. My My Tsu-kun you just can't keep it in your pants can you**" said Kasumi shaking her head. Tsukune turn red and walk away from her.

(outside the home)

Tsukune walk outside to get some fresh air when he saw a man leaning on the house. "**Excuse me sir why are you leaning on my family home the party been over for a while now please**" said Tsukune. The just laugh at him.

"**My My Tsukune you sure have grown I haven't seen you since you was two years old**" said the man showing his fangs to him. "**Who are you to me and why would you dare to show me your fangs**" said Tsukune showing his fangs to the man.

"**I'm your uncle Kenji miko the disowned king who lost his crown**" said Kenji. "**your not my uncle mother is the only child**" said Tsukune. "**well she still piss off at me my dear boy**" said Kenji.

"**Did you ever wonder why you are different from your brother and sister why your power is still growing at a fast speed**" said Kenji. "**Yes, but how you know. Mother and grandmother said I take after the first king of the Miko clan**" said Tsukune.

"**That is true**.** you do take after him and plus the man who says he is your father is not your true father**" said Kenji. The next thing Tsukune notices is that he was being pull by his mother. "**WHY ARE YOU HER KENJI. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HIM OR BE ON THIS LAND**" said Kasumi.

"**Mom who is he to you**" said Tsukune pushing her away from him. "**I can't lie to you Tsukune he is my younger brother, but he is no family to us anymore**" said Kusumi. "**Don't worry big sister I'm leaving goodbye my cute nephew if you have any questions look me up**" said Kenji then he left.

Kasumi look back to her son and saw a shock look on his face. His brother, sisters, godmother, Anju, Daisuke and father came outside.

"**Tsukune what did he say to you**" said Kasumi trying to hug him. "**Don't touch me is dad even my father**" said Tsukune. "**Yes he is your father, but it's a little hard to explain to tell you lets go inside and talk about this**" said Kasumi.

"**So its true I really don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Hell you might not even be my mother, am I even a Miko or an Aono**" said Tsukune backing away from her.

Kasumi started to cry trying to grab her little boy. "**Tsukune how can you just say that to her you are our son**" said Koji.

Tsukune didn't listen what his father said he just took off. Saki, Ruka, Eito, Anju, and Daisuke ran after him. Kasumi fell to the ground in tears.

"**Koji-sama I will talk to Tsukune before he does something stupid**" said Ami then she took off to find Tsukune. Koji pick Kasumi up and walk into the house. Kurumu heard everything what was just said and went to look for him too.

(To Tsukune)

Tsukune finally Stop when he heard his name being called. He turn around and saw Eito, Ruka, Saki, Anju, Daisuke. Eito grab him and slam into the tree.

"**Who the hell do you think you are talking to our mother like that Tsukune. That man is no uncle to us why would you listen to him then your own mother go say sorry to her**" said Eito.

"**Everyone always lying to me why should I do what you say brother you didn't even wanted me back here **" said Tsukune. "**We lie to protect you Tsukune we all love you. We didn't want you to meet him**" said Saki.

"**I don't need to be protected**" said Tsukune. Then he push his brother off of him. "**Yes you do Tsukune your heart needs to be and plus you just reawake as a vampire not to long ago and half of your powers haven't return yet**" said Daisuke. "**leave me be**" said Tsukune then he walk to a tree away from them. "**Let him cool off then we talk to him later Anju, Daisuke please watch over him for us we will be over there out of ear shot ok**" said Ruka.

Kurumu finally found him and saw that Eito, Ruka, and Saki are looking at her. She walk over to Tsukune. "**What is Kurumu-san I really not in a good mood**" said Tsukune.

"**I heard you talking with your mother Tsukune. She might have a good reason to why she lie to you just listen to what she has to say to you. She really do loves you my lord that all I have to say to you goodnight**" said Kurumu. She bend down and kiss his head and went back to the house.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 7

(To Koji and Kasumi)

Koji lay Kasumi on their bed. Trying to clam her down. "**I-I should've told him everything Koji. Now he hates me I should have kill Kenji when I had the chance, but I let my own weakness get in my way. He do see me as his mother anymore**" said Kasumi. "**don't beat yourself over this my love Tsukune is just upset I should been the one to stop Kenji that day. After Ami-chan speaks to Tsukune I'll tell him the truth**" said Koji. "**No I'll tell him I have to get his forgiveness**" said Kasumi. Then Koji use his powers on her to make her sleep.

(To Moka)

Moka toss and turn and finally woke up. Look out the window. "**What happen Tsukune Why are you so upset where are you**" said Moka putting her hand on her heart.

(To Tsukune and Ami)

Ami finally found everyone, she walk up to Ruka. "**Hey Ruka did he say anything to you or anyone**" said Ami. "**He wont listen to what we say to him, but he talked to Kurumu-chan it seems that she got to him**" said Ruka. "**I see very well I'm going to talk to him**" said Ami with her hand on her hip. She walk up to him and sat next to him looking up at the sky. "**Godmother Ami did my post to be father or mother ask you to talk to me**" said Tsukune.

"**No they didn't ask me to talk to you, I came here on my own. You know you hurt your mother pretty bad Tsu Tsu. I will tell you this what your uncle did he can never be forgiven by us**" said Ami. "**what did he do**" said Tsukune. "**Its not my place to tell you what happen you have to ask your mother about it now lets go home**" said Ami getting up and holding her hand out to him to help him up.

He got up and started to walk back to the house. Saki, Eito, Ruka, Daisuke, and Anju stop Ami. "**What did you say to him godmother**" said Saki. "**I only told him what was needed to be say to get him talk to his mother. Man that was a little easier than me getting Eito, you, and Tsu Tsu to stop bring home animals**" said Ami rubbing her head.

(Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune is the first one to arrive back to the house. He went to his room and found Moka waiting for him. He walk over to her and fell to his knees and hug her. "**what happen Tsukune I can feel your heart in pain**" said Moka. "**My family been lying to me, and I hurt my mother feelings. Kurumu-san talk to me and went back to her room. What should I do Moka**" said Tsukune. She wrap her arms around him "**they really do love you Tsukune you need to say sorry to them and to our friends**" said Moka. "**I can hear our child heart beat I'll be right back**" said Tsukune. He kiss her stomach and then he got up and kiss her then left.

(to Tsukune and Ruby)

He walk down the hall to the left and knock on Ruby door. "**Who is it**" said Ruby. "**Its me if you are laying down I just talk to you later**." said Tsukune. She open the door rubbing her eyes and look at him. "**I was going to talk to you in the morning, but I'm glad you came to see me. I want to tell you that I didn't try to use you Tsukune. I just want your child so I can have something that I can love**" said Ruby. "**I'm sorry for hurting your feeling Ruby-san I was so mad that I needed to take out on someone. You are the mother of my unborn child I hope you can forgive me**" said Tsukune on his knees begging her. "**I already forgave you Tsukune you are a prince there no need for you to be on your knees**" said Ruby. Tsukune got up and smile at her. Then she grab her head and about to fall until Tsukune pick her up and walk into her room and lay her on her bed. He place his hand on her stomach. He look at her. "**Ruby you are about to lose the baby and plus your dying**" said Tsukune. "**I cant lose her or him and I already know that I am dying but the docter told me I have three years left**" said Ruby. "**A child shouldn't be without their mother I'll give you my blood to save you and our child you have no say in it**" said Tsukune then he bit her and started to give her his blood. About five mintues later he finally let go of her. "**you should be fine now, but you will become a vampire so you wont have to worry about dying and our child is a pure blood try to get some rest I guess I have to change Kurumu and Mizore too goodnight Ruby**." said Tsukune. He cover her up and left her room.

(to Mizore and Tsukune)

Tsukune hold on to the wall to get to Mizore room. "**I think I gave her too much Moka and Anju going to be piss off**." said Tsukune to himself. He knock on her door and waited for to answer. The door open and she look at him. "**Are you ok Tsukune**" said Mizore. "**Yes I'm fine I need to talk to you**" said Tsukune. "**well let me speak first**" said Mizore. "**I want to thank you for giving me this child that I'm carrying. I know that you will never love like you love Moka**" said Mizore. "**I want to say I'm sorry I should have treated you so badly you are now part of my and Moka family I hope you can forgive me**" said Tsukune. "**I was never mad at you so there no need to say your sorry**" said Mizore. "**Yes there is a reason for me to say sorry I have to turn you**" said Tsukune. Then he grab her and inject his blood into her. She didn't even try to fight him to make he let go, she just wrap her arms around him. When he finally let go of her she rub her neck. "**Why didn't you try to fight me**" said Tsukune. "**because I would do anything you want me to do that why**" said Mizore. "**you have to get some rest Mizore goodnight**." said Tsukune. He walk out the and close the door behind him.

(Kurumu and Tsukune)

He walk to the last door on the right and knock on it. The door open and Kurumu is looking at him. "**Tsukune I'm really happy to see you are you still mad at me**" said Kurumu letting him in. "**No I'm not mad at you anymore I want to say sorry to and to say sorry for what I'm about to do**" said Tsukune. Then he grab her and bit her. He inject enough blood into her to turn her. "**Your bite didn't hurt at all I guess this mean I'll become a vampire**" said Kurumu. "**Yes, but you will still be you goodnight**" said Tsukune. Then he left her room.

(Akira and Tsukune)

He fell to the ground breathing real heavy. He heard foot steps and then someone bend down to his level. "**I see you change them all**" said His grandfather. "**Yes I did grandfather Akira I gave them all a little too much**" said Tsukune. "**I can't wait to see my great grandchildren and there power. Tell me what you are planning to do my dear little grandson**" said Akira sitting down with Tsukune. "**I have to keep them safe a war is about to start soon, I guess you already know about that old man**" said Tsukune. "**I'm not that old and yes I been knowing that why I call for the three dark lords to come in two day. You are just like the first king**" said Akira rubbing Tsukune head. "**Anju and Daisuke come out from hiding I know that you there**" said Tsukune.

They step forward and bend down to him. "**How much have you heard you two**" said Tsukune. "**We heard all of it please don't do anything stupid we don't want to lose you again and wait another ten years to see each other**" said Daisuke. "**Maybe I should go goodnight my dear grandson and before I forget say sorry to your mother she just wanted to keep you safe**" said Akira then he walk to his studies.

"**I can't believe you think you can't trust us Tsukune aren't we friends**" said Daisuke crying. "**I never ever seen you cry Daisuke did I really hurt the both of you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have took my anger out on you guys please forgive me**" said Tsukune. "**we forgive you Tsu Tsu. You need blood you shouldn't gave too much after you chance Moka. Do you want me or Daisuke to give you some blood**" said Anju. Daisuke gave her a funny look and look back at Tsukune. "**N-no Anju you know I would never drink from another boy**" said Tsukune. Then Anju move her hair out of the way and bend her neck to him. "**I'm sorry Anju**" said Tsukune. Then he bit into her neck and started to drink. After he drunk his fill he seal the wound and let her go. "**I sorry for make you cry Daisuke I'm not a very good friend to you. You have always been another brother to me and Anju I'm going to try to be a better friend to you. Tomorrow its time for all of us to have some fun while we still can goodnight**" said Tsukune then he walk back to his room.

(To Anju and Daisuke)

"**He call me his brother I'm so happy I'm going to tell mother and father about this**" said Daisuke. "**And I'm going to tell that you started to cry like a big baby that you are**" said Anju. "**Shut up and I cant wait until tomorrow to see all the girls in there swim suites call for there master to take care of them**" said Daisuke smiling about the idea. "**What am I going to do about you always thinking about girls. Do you think he going to try to keep us out of the battle field with him**" said Anju.

"**Yea I know he is. That how are master is he wont treat us like body guards. He just want to keep his friends from getting hurt or killed so where every he going to fight we follow him now I'm going to bed goodnight sister**" said Daisuke then he went into his room. And she went to hers to think about what her brother said.

(to Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune open the door and saw a piss off Moka. He try to close the door and run for his life, but it was to late. She pull him into the room and slam him into the floor. "**What wrong M-Moka why are you mad**" said Tsukune. "**Why did you change Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu and Plus I smell Anju blood on you**" said Moka showing her fangs at him.

"**M-My children was making them weaker if I didn't change them they would be dead in less than three months. And t-the reason why you smell Anju blood is because I gave them too much and I was so weak that I couldn't make back here to you I'm sorry Moka**" said Tsukune covering his face. He waited for her to punch him, but her fist never came. He felt her head on his cheats. "**I don't like sharing you Tsukune so please try not to drink from others, you can only have mines now lets go to bed our little girl isn't being very nice to me**" said Moka. "**What you mean little girl we might have a boy**" said Tsukune. "**I have a feeling it's a girl now carry me to bed**" said Moka letting him get up. "**there no need to be so bossy my love**" said Tsukune laying her on the bed. Then he change into his pj and went to sleep with his wife to be in his arms.

(the next day)

Tsukune got up early in the morning to talk to his mother. He found her in her studies reading a book. "**You always did get up early in the morning its like you always have to beat the sun**" said Kasumi. "**I guess you right and you always try to get up early just to say good morning. I want to say sorry to you mother I didn't really mean to hurt you, I know that you are my birth mother can you please tell me the truth mother**" said Tsukune.

She close her book and gave him a sad smile. "**Very well, I'll tell you what happen**. **when you was younger and we told you that you and Raku-chan will be married, you both was happy at the time and you ran to go tell your uncle about your good news. Then the next thing me, your father, Eito, Saki, my father and mother, and your godmother heard you scream. We smelled your blood in the air and came running to find you half dead. My brother had his fangs in your neck draining you of your blood. He let you drop to the floor and smile at us. I still remember your father holding me back from killing my own blood. He push the first kings coffin open and look at him. Our king sat up and attack Kenji. My little brother ran off to his safe place. I finally broke out of your father grip and pick you up and stated to inject my blood into you. You wasn't recovering dad said that a young vampire who lose a lot of blood might not recover, I wasn't going to give up on you. I still gave you more of my blood and I finally took my fangs out of you. You Still didn't move, I cry and cry until the first king took you from me and gave you his blood. Your father didn't want his blood in you. You started to open your eyes. He gave you back to me**." said Kasumi . Tsukune sat down and look at her. "**So what happen to uncle Kenji**" said Tsukune. "**Your father, your uncle Kenta, My dad went after him. Your grandfather took the right for him to become king and disown him as his son. Kenji just wanted power he didn't care about anything else. Your father gave me you, but the first king blood is in your veins so he like your half father**" said Kasumi.

"**I see, can I meet him**" said Tsukune. "**yes you can its should be time for him to wake up your blood will till you when he's up and can I ask you something my son**" said Kasumi. "**Yes mother**" said Tsukune. "**why did you break your married with Raku-chan**" said Kasumi. "**when godmother Ami use to take me, Anju, Daisuke to meet the other nobles at the park I saw Moka with her mother walking around. My heart started to skip beats when they walk by so I follow until her mother turn around and bow to me I ran away from them and I also piss off everyone for leaving them. I wasn't in love with Ru Ru anymore I try to love her, but I couldn't so I broke it off**" said Tsukune.

"**I'm glad that you follow your heart, and I will be happy to call her my daughter now go have some fun my dear son.**" said Kasumi. Tsukune bow to her and left the room. He then went outside to train until the sun is high in the sky. "**My My Kasumi he sure had grown time went by so fast I can't wait to talk to him**" said the first king. "**yes it sure did went by fast you didn't show any signs for him to see you why is that**" said Kasumi. "**I don't want him to know I'm up yet like you said let him have fun with his new family he made for himself. Go get your mother and father, and my great great grandson and granddaughter its time for a family meeting.**" said the king. Kasumi did what she was told and everyone show up in her reading room.

(Outside with Tsukune)

Tsukune lay down on the cold ground trying to cool off from his work out. "**You never up early Yukari what can I do for you**" said Tsukune. "**why did you change everyone Tsukune and when are you going to take me to the beach**" said Yukari. "**Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby was going to the babies if I didn't change them and we will go this afternoon so can you go wake everyone up and tell them where we are going**" said Tsukune. After that was said she took off running into the house to tell everyone. "**I need to get stronger to protect them when this war come into play what will be your next move uncle**" said Tsukune to himself. He then got up and grab his shirt and went into the house to take a shower.

(To Tsukune and Moka)

Tsukune open the doors to his bedroom to find Yukari talking to Moka. "**So which beach our we going to Tsukune**" said Moka. "**You see when we get there Moka I'll be in the shower if you need me**" said Tsukunethen he close the bathroom door. Yukari left Moka and went to see the others. About five mintues later Tsukune came out of the bathroom drying off his hair. "**Tell me Tsukune why do I feel like you are planning to do something to make me worry about you**" said Moka. Tsukune gave her a smile at her. "**I'm not planning to do anything so don't worry about it Moka**" said Tsukune. Moka put her hand on her stomach and then she took Tsukune hand and place it with hers. "**Well promise me this Tsukune if anything happens and we are part from each other you will come back to us and your new family**" said Moka. "**I will, but nothing will happen now let us get ready to go to the beach**" said Tsukune then he kiss her deeply.

After they got dress for the beach they saw everyone waiting outside for them. "**Are you ready to hit the beach my lord and lady**" said Daisuke. "**You Know it lets go**" said Tsukune then they got into the car and took off.

(to the First King, Kasumi, and the others)

"**I see my blood line has grown, but now its time to just talk. The only reason why I'm wake is to talk to Tsukune and to tell you all that the war is coming sooner. Keep his wife and his mistresses out of the war Tsukune will be the one to kill Kenji do I make myself clear**." said the King. "**great grandfather I'm sorry but I'm not letting my little brother fight him by himself**." said Eito. "**you are the heir to the Aono you can't fight by side by side with him. You have your own roll let your brother take some of his anger out on the enemy**" said the first king. "**Not to be rude great grandfather but what is your name**" said Saki. "**Akira you haven't told them about me and I know that my picture has my name on it, but I tell you your great grandmother gave me the name Tsukune** **I can only remember my last name**" said the first head of the family.

"**Father I told some stories about you and the picture of you and well when Saki came back home with a baby white tiger it rip off your name under your picture**" said Akira. After they talk the first king Tsukune gave his great grandchildren a hug and his daughter in law. He left them and went to wake his wife and mistresses up.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 8

(At the beach)

The car pull up in the parking lot and everyone got out of the car. "**Wow Tsukune the water is so clear you can almost see the bottle**" said Yuarki. "**who up to play some volleyball**" said Anju. "**you kids have fun I be over there in the shade**" said Ami then they took off to set up the volleyball net. They broke up in to teams and started to play. Anju, Ruby, Yuarki, and Mizore are team one and Daisuke, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu are team two. Other vampires and different kinds of monsters watch them play. Anju finally spike the ball and it flew over Tsukune head. "**What the hell Anju you cheating**" said Kurumu. "**No I'm not you just a bad player**" said Anju. Tsukune went to get the ball and these to females walk over to him. "**H-Hi my lord we glad that you are having fun on this nice day would you like to go get something to drink from my father juice bar**" said one of the teen vampire girls. Before he could say anything Moka grab him. "**Sorry ladies but you can't have him**" said Moka showing her fangs. The girls ran off to safety, Moka drag him back to the game. "**Now Now Moka there no need to be so mean today**" said Tsukune. "**I wouldn't have to be mean if they stop trying to take you away from me**" said Moak. Five mintues later team one won the game. Kurumu and Anju started to yell at each other about the game until they all heard a little kid yell for help. They saw the little girl in the water trying to keep her head up.

Tsukune jump in and started to swim to her. The little girl went under the water, Tsukune dive under and grab her. He swam back to shore and lay her on the sand. Mizore took the water out of the little girls lungs, then Tsukune put his ear on her cheats to hear a heart beat. "**Thank you my lord and lady you two save me**" said the little girl. "**Why was you swimming by yourself where is your mother, better yet where is your brother princess Rinko**"said Tsukune. "**W-well you see he and his wife to be got into a fight so I left them and my body guards and godfather should be coming any minute now**" said Rinko rubbing her head.

Then out of nowhere a group of people came crowding Tsukune ready to fight him. "**of all days you people want to kill me**" said Tsukune pushing Rinko behind him**.** Daisuke and Anju step forward to help until Tsukune stop them. "**I take them on just make sure noone get past me ok Anju-chan Daisuke**" said Tsukune smiling at them. "**As you wish watch don't push yourself to hard**" said Daisuke.

Tsukune turn back to the group and glare at them. "**I will not kill you all in front of a child and my family so I'll say this once bow down to your prince**" said Tsukune his eyes glowing a bright red. Everyone who is on the beach watching felt Tsukune energy. The group did what they was told, Tsukune walk up to one of them and lift the female head up. Before he could do anything his godmother grab his hand. "**That enough Tsukune you scaring Rinko-chan and your family**" said Ami. His eyes stop glowing "**Tell me who send you here to kill me**" said Tsukune. The female wouldn't say anything to him. "**answer the prince who is your master**" said Ami.

"**You should know who already Tsukune-sama you took my lord title and you will pay with your life**" said the female. Then she try to attack him, but Ami stop her. "**Daisuke turn Rinko-chan around she too young to see what I'm about to do**" said Ami. Daisuke did what he was told and cover her eyes. Ami set the female on fire and the girl turn to dust. Ami called a few people to take the rest of the group to the family house to be punish.

Tsukune turn around and bend down to Rinko level. "**I'm sorry you have to hear that I hope you can forgive Rinko-chan. Here comes your body guards**" said Tsukune pointing. "**Rinko-chan we been looking for you**" said a little boy hugging her. "**you made him cry Rin and cousins why are you guys here**" said the little girl.

"**We are here to enjoy the day with Tsukune and the new family you shouldn't be crying Sora**" said Daisuke hitting him in the head. "**That not nice big cousin and Tsu Tsu can you please talk to your cousin ** **now lets go home Rin**'' said Anko. "**Bye Bye Tsukune-san and Sora I'm sorry for making you cry**" said Rinko. Then they went home.

Moka look at Tsukune. "**Are you alright Tsukune**" said Moka walking over to him. "**I'm find I just need to lay down go have some fun with the others I'll be there in a few minutes ok**" said Tsukune. She kiss him and went over to talk to Ruby.

He lay in the shade holding his head. "**My dear godson why did you push yourself my son told not too I'm glad that I got up and stop you**" said Ami sitting next to him. "**I didn't mean to it just happen**" said Tsukune. "**try to get some rest I'm going to make a few phone calls**" said Ami then walk off.

(to the girls and Daisuke)

" **I didn't know that pure bloods are that strong, Daisuke-kun why are your cousins body guards at a young age**" said Yukari. "**Well little Yukari in my clan we are born to guard the prince or princess with our life. Like me and Anju was born to watch over Tsukune and he gave us his blood so we know where he at**" said Daisuke. Then out of nowhere Kurumu and Mizore heard two people calling there names. "**M-Mother what are you doing here**" said Kurumu. "**same thing goes for you too mom**" said Mizore. "**We heard the great news and I'm proud of you Mizore now where is my son in law**" said Tsunara. "**I can't allow you to go mess with Tsukune right now he's not feeling well**" said Anju. "**That not fair that little girl over there is all over him**" said Kurumu mother pointing. They saw Raku next to Tsukune. "**She just don't give up**" said Outer Moka. Then she walk over to Tsukune.

(to Tsukune and Raku)

"**why did you come to the beach Ru Ru are you following me or you know it will piss off my love**" said Tsukune. "**You still call her that, my love for will you will never change and I just wanted to get some sun that all my dear Tsu Tsu and one day you becoming back to my arms to sooner or later**" said Raku.

Moka sat right next to Tsukune. "**Well princess Raku-sama what brings you here on this fine day**" said Moka holding Tsukune hand. "**I just felt like getting some sun today Moka can I speak to you**" said Raku. "**Yes you can talk to me I'll be back in a few Tsukune**" said Moka and she kiss him bye and left with Raku.

(to Moka and Ruka)

"**What is it that you want to say Ruka**" said Moka with her hand on her hip. "**Do you even know what wrong with him**" said Raku. "**His head just hurt that all**" said Moka. "**You fake pure blood that not the reason why he not feeling well. The reason why he is not well is because he over did it he just reawaken as a vampire. I wonder if you really love as his mate you should already know what was wrong.**" said Raku. "**I do love him and I'll make sure he will be find bye Raku.**" said Moka and then she left and went back to the others.

Tsukune finally got and went to the others. "**Hello Ageha-san and Tsunara-san long time no see what brings you two here**" said Tsukune. "**We heard the great news Tsukune-kun good job you made me happy I'm going to be a young grandmother**" said Ageha. "**How did you guys found out let guess the chairman told you oh well, do you two want to join us for lunch**" said Tsukune. "**Well well Tsu Tsu are you guys going to eat without me how mean. and long time no see Ageha-chan, Tsunara-chan I have seen you two since in three months.**'' said Ami arms around her two children. "**Mom I didn't know that you guys are friends why wasn't they around when me, Daisuke, and Tsukune was little**" said Anju**. **"**We got lost in our work and didn't have time to** **spend time with each other now I'm hungry let eat I already got a table**" said Ami.

After they ate they talk and laugh until they saw a shock look on Tsukune face. "**Tsukune are you alright**.'' said Mizore. "**Yea I'm fine someone I been with waiting for finally woke up**. **Its getting late should we get going and I will have some rooms ready for you Ageha-san and Tsunara-san**" said Tsukune. Then they hop in the car and took off back to the house.

(at the house)

"**Well Kurumu you out did everyone back home you got yourself a vampire princes tell me when do I get to plain a wedding**.'' said Agha**. **"**The only person Tsukune is marrying is me Agha-san**." said Moka. "**But she, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Anju, and Daisuke will be living with us I want my children to be close to me they are my new family. Daisuke can you please show them to there rooms**" said Tsukune. "**As you wish my lord**" said Daisuke.

"**Sooo Agha-san how would you like to go on a date with me. I could show you things that no man could ever do**." said Daisuke. "**Brother that so wrong she old enough to be your mother**" said Anju. "**Hey I'm not that old and how cute Ami-chan your son as a little crush on me, but Daisuke you wont be able to handle me**" said Ageha hugging him. "**He just like me when I was his age Tsunara, Ageha** **lets have a drink later on**" said Ami then after they talk everyone went to there rooms.

(to Tsukune)

Tsukune walk down to the five floor of the house and went into a room to see a man looking at him. "**I see your back from the beach Tsukune you look just like me. I'm your great grandfather Tsukune Miko the first king." **said his grandfather. "**its nice to meet you too, but lets stop with all of the small talk how can I stop keep my family and there mothers out of this war**" said Tsukune. "**Kasumi was right you like to get to the point I tell you my cute grandson, you have two ways make your wife and mistresses obey you and tell them to stay or you can lock them in one room and put this seal on the door.**" said grandfather Tsukune holding the seal in his hand. "**There no way in hell I can get them to obey me so give me the seal.**" said Tsukune. They talk and Tsukune left. "**5**,**4,3,2,1,0**" said King Tsukune. The next thing he heard is Tsukune screaming. "**I see they found him**" said the king laughing.

Tsukune ran all the way to the first floor. "**Tsukune what wrong**" said Ruka. "**They chasing me**" said Tsukune. Hiding behind her. "**There he is**" said a women. Then they push Ruka out of there way and grab Tsukune. "**He so cute my dear great grandson**" said the first women. "**Who are you women**" said Tsukune. "**Tsukune this is my mother and my stepmothers your great grandmothers**" said Akira.

"**Now Now my loves you going to hurt him and he has something to tell you all**" said First king Tsukune. "**W-Well my grandmothers you all are going to be great great grandmothers**" said Tsukune**. **Then they all jump up and down. "**I'm your grandmother ryuu and your other grandmothers name Rio, Kujo, Nao**" Ryuu.

"**Its nice to meet you if you all don't mind I need to go rest for a while and later tonight I'll let you meet my and mates**" said Tsukune. Then he left them and went to his room.

(to Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune close the door and lay on the bed. He heard Moka in the bathroom throwing up and then he heard her brushing her teeth. About two minutes later she came out of the bathroom. "**Why did you scream for Tsukune**" said Moka laying down next to him. "**W-Well I just met my great greandmothers and they like to meet all of you**" said Tsukune. "**Well I cant wait to meet them and Tsukune how are you feeling**" said Moka.

"**I'm fine**" said Tsukune. Then Moka bit him, "**Moka that hurt don't bite to hard**" said Tsukune. "**stop lying to me Tsukune your head is hurting you and I can tell you need blood**" said Moka. "**The reason why my head hurt is because I use too much of my power**" said Tsukune. "**Why wont you drink my blood Tsukune do you love me**" said Moka resting her head on his head. "**Moka I do love you, I don't want to take too much from you our child needs it more than me**" said Tsukune. "**I'll be fine just take some Tsukune I don't want you to drink from another**" said Moka. "**No I don't know if I could control myself**" said Tsukune. "**Then I guess I have to force you**" said Moka. "**Don't make me mad Moka-chan.**" said Tsukune. Then Moka hold down his arms with one hand and then use her other hand to dig into her neck. Blood drip down on his face. "**you dare try to make me obey, you may be my king but I will not allow you to starve your blood lust**." said Moka showing her fangs to him. Tsukune finally gain control of his hands and then he sat up and grab her hand from her neck and then bit into her. She wrap her arms around him. "**you are my mate you don't need to hold back when you are with me drink as much as you need**" said Moka. Tsukune hold her tight and dig his fangs into her deeply. Moka face turn red "**your drinking too fast Tsukune**" said Moka. Tsukune finally pull his fangs out of her and seal the wound. Then he grab her arm and just bit her over and over again drawing little drops of blood. Then he got up off of her and went into the bathroom and lock the door.

Moka got off the bed and knock on the door. Five mintues later Tsukune came out. "**Are you really mad at me Tsukne.**" said Moka. Tsukune pick her up and pin her to the wall. "**Yes I'm and guess what**" said Tsukune kissing her neck. "**What**" said Moka trying to get him to kiss her lips. "**I going to have to punish you**" said Tsukune. "**Mmm what will my punishment going to be my lord**" said Moka. "**you wont be able to drink from me for three days**" said Tsukune. "**That so mean Tsukune you going to let the mother of your child going to starve from her blood lust**" said Moka with a shock look on her face. "**I would never do something like that I will just inject my blood in to you**" said Tsukune. Before Moka could say anything they heard a knock on the door. Tsukune put Moka down and they both answer the door. "**Tsu Tsu mother and father want you and Moka-chan to come to the living room we have a gift to the mothers to be everyone is waiting**" said Saki.

(in the living room)

"**Father can we start now **i**t looks like the mothers to be are getting tire**" said Eito. "**Ok ok for our dear Moka we track down someone who you haven't seen in years**" said Kasumi. Koji open the doors and the women walk in. "**one of the three dark lords your mother**" said Akira. Akasha Bloodriver walk in and smile at Moka. Moka let go of Tsukune and hug her mother. "**I'm happy to see you too Moka and when I heard that you will be marrying prince Tsukune and going to have a baby I'm so happy**" said Akasha.

"**Ok for little Kurumu-chan your gift well it didn't want to go down without a fight and Tsu Tsu here said that you like cute things so we got you a baby lion and your father**" said Ruka bring in Kurumu father and the baby lion. She took the baby lion from Ruka. "**Aww my cute mumu-chan give your daddy a hug**" said Her father Tenzo. "**Haha he call you a cow**" said Yuarki**. **"**that not funny you flat chested girl and father don't call me that**" said Kurumu.

"**And for you Ruby we found your birth mother and father and we have the title for that field you hold dear to your heart**" said Kasumi. Then the door open again a man with long black hair walking into the room holding hands with a women who has short brown hair. They stare at each other until the women spoke up "**My Ruby you sure have grown up I'm glad that my grandmother took good care of you I'm your Kana, can I give you a hug**" said Kana. "**I'm your father Hanzo you look just like me I'm so happy to see you again**" said Hanzo. They hug their child and cry.

"**Now for you Mizore we have two very rare wolf its to you find out what their power is. You don't know how hard it was to hide them from the chairman. Did you guy know that he has eyes almost everywhere in this area**" said Saki. She gave Mizore the wolfs and they lick all over Mizore face. "**Thank you very much Saki-chan my child will love them**" said Mizore.

After the gifts was pass out to everyone Daisuke whisper in Tsukune ear. "**I'm sorry everyone I have a meeting to I just found out about. When I come back hope I can get to talk to the grandparents to be. My grandmothers should be coming any mintue they cant wait to meet you all. let go Daisuke**'' said Tsukune. He bow to everyone and left the room with Daisuke following him.

(in Tsukune meeting room)

Tsukune walk into the room andtook his seat at the round table. "**I'm sorry to take some of your time away from your mates Tsukune, but I have some news to tell you**" said the Chairman. "**Their no need for you to say sorry chairman-sama what is it that you want to say**" said Tsukune. "**The little army that belongs to your uncle started to move they should be here in one day, what will you do young prince.**" said The Chairman. "**I have a plan so just sit here and watch sir. Daisuke can you let in your guess**" said Tsukune. The door open up and Akasha look at them. "**How much did you hear Akasha-san**" said Tsukune. "**I'm not going to lie to you I heard everything I will help out in this war so my grandchild can live a happy life**" said Akasha sitting down. "**Thank you, but no Thanks can you just make sure that Moka-chan doesn't fine out I really don't want to make her or the other girls mad**" said Tsukune. "**I cant wait to fine out what your plan will be have a nice day Tsukune-kun**" said the Chairman then he left the room.

Tsukune put his hand in his dark hair and sigh. "**Daisuke tell everyone on who live in this area to go somewhere safe don't let a child step foot outside, if their humans there just put them to sleep.**" said Tsukune. "**As you wish, but what will you have me and Anju do Tsukune**" said Daisuke. "**I'll tell you two when the time comes my dear friend**" said Tsukune then Daisuke left the room to do what he was told.

(Akasha and Tsukune)

"**There no need for you to worry Akasha-san no one is going to get hurt. I'm not allowing anyone to join me I cant live with myself if one of them got hurt**" said Tsukune. "**So what are you going to do with your body guards then**" said Akasha. "**My great grandfather gave me this seal I lock everyone in one room so no one will follow me we should get back before they come looking for us, by the way how did you even left moka side**" said Tsukune. "**I told her that I had to go to the bathroom**" said Akasha. They walk back to the others, Tsukune talk to all of the grandparents.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 9

(I'm really am trying my best to fix my grammar so please bear with me)

Later on that day Tsukune went over to his uncle castle to chat with his cousin. "**Hey Auntie is ****Kyoko around**" said Tsukune. "**Mmm Yes she is go up to her room, I think she in a bad mood she wont answer any calls from her mate try to find out what wrong with that girl, she wont talk to me**" said his aunt.

(Kyoko and Tsukune)

He walk upstairs to the left hallway and knock on the last door. "**Yo its me open up Kyoko-chan**" said Tsukune. The door open and Tsukune close it. "**Are you that lazy to get up to open the door yourself Kyoko-chan, so what's going on**" said Tsukune. Kyoko didn't show her face to him, she have all the light turn off. "**Tsukune can you promise not to tell my mother and father what you are about to see and promise that you wont flip out.**" said Kyoko. "**Yes I promise now tell me what wrong**" said Tsukune.

She turn the lights on and turn around to face him. Her face is black and blue, blood on her lips. Tsukune grab her face "**What happen who did this to you, don't tell me Akio did this to you**" said Tsukune. "**yes he did, b-but I push him to far he didn't mean too**" said Kyoko. "**You're a** **vampire and you allow that man to lay a hand on you**" said Tsukune trying not to yell. "**I know that, he is my love**" said Kyoko. "**if he love you he wouldn't hurt you, is he at home**" said Tsukune. "**yes he is, please don't kill him Tsukune can you please do that for me I promise that I will never ask you for anything else**" said Kyoko. "**Fine, but don't leave your room until your face finish healing**" said Tsukune. He left her room and told his aunt a lie and went to the Akio house to have a little chat with him.

(Akio and Tsukune)

"**Maybe I should go in with you**" said Ami out the window. "**There no need to godmother I be back in a few minutes**" said Tsukune walking away from the car. One of the maids open the door and bow to Tsukune. "**W-Welcome Prince Tsukune what brings you** **here my lord**" said one of the maids. "**I came here to speak with Akio where is your master**" said Tsukune. Before the maid could say anything Aiko came to the door.

"**Come in Tsukune-sama please follow me**" said Akio. They walk into Akio den, he shut the door so no one could listen to what they are about to say. "**I know you came here to give me my punishment for hitting kyoko-san, and I wont fight back on whatever punishment you give me, but please tell me how she doing I miss her so much I cant live without her my lord please ask her to forgive me**" said Akio. "**She love you very much she beg me not to kill you, so I'll make your face look just like hers**" said Tsukune. "**Very well my lord**" said Akio.

Tsukune grab hold of Akio then he started to punch him over and over again until Akio face turned black and blue. Tsukune let go of him and started to rub his fist. "**I think you chip my fang Tsukune-sama**" said Akio. "**it will grow back, After your face finish healing you may go see my dear cousin and beg her for her forgiveness, but if you lay a hand on her again I'll will kill you**" said Tsukune then he left the den and back into the car.

(Ami and Tsukune)

"**Why do you have Akio blood all over your fist Tsukune did he make you mad**" said Ami. Tsukune look at her and then back at the window. "**Yes he made me mad he hurt my dear cousin**" said Tsukune. Ami look at him and sigh. She put her hand on top of his head and rub it. An hour later they made back home. Ami turn off the car and finally spoke up. "**tell me what been worrying you**" said Ami. "**the up coming war I don't know if I can keep everyone safe**" said Tsukune. "**You don't have to fight all by yourself you do have your family to help you**" said Ami. "**I know, but this isn't their fight its mine**" said Tsukune. "**your uncle have a lot of people on his side you cant kill a hole army all by yourself**" said Ami. Tsukune look at her then got out of the car. "**I can kill them remember I killed off every member of the Cho clan at a young age**" said Tsukune then he when inside.

Tsukune went into his den and took out his phone and made a few calls. About three hours has gone by since he made his calls. He sat on the floor thinking and wondering on how the war going to turn out. He heard a knock on the door. "**come in**" said Tsukune.

(Tsukune and the girls)

The door open up and Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby walk in. "**Sooo What are you hiding Tsukune**" said Kurumu jumping on him. "**I don't know what you mean Kurumu I'm not hiding anything I just had to take care of a few things**" said Tsukune. "**Ok, But can we go for a walk Tsukune we haven't did that in a long time please please**" said Ruby. "**Yea we can we can leave in an hour ok**" said Tsukune. Then everyone left the room to get ready to go for a walk.

"**I only have a few hours left to be with them I hope they will be able to forgive me**" said Tsukune to himself. An hour later met the girls and Daisuke, Anju outside waiting for him. "**Is everyone ready to go**" said Tsukune. They all said yes and then they took off walking into the woods.

Moka grab Tsukune hand and lay her head on his shoulder "**tell me what's on your mind my love**" said Outer Moka. "**its nothing really important I'm just happy to be with everyone**" said Tsukune. He kiss her on top of her head and hug her.

"**He's lying to us he's up to something when we get back get him to take off the seal**" Said Inner Moka. For two hours the walk around talking and laughing until Anju and Daisuke jump in front of the girls and Tsukune. "**show yourself**" said Daisuke holding his weapon out ready to kill.

"**Man I didn't think you guys would notice me this soon**" said The man leaning on the tree. "**What do you want**" said Anju. "**My Master wants the head of the prince Tsukune so if you guys don't mind hand him over so I can go back to my lord**" said the man.

"**Sorry, but we can't do that**" said Anju. The man ran forward to grab Tsukune, Daiskune slam the man into the ground and then Anju gave the final blow and killed him. "**Crap Anju, Daisuke its time sorry everyone, but our walk have to end here we have to return home now**" said Tsukune and then they ran home.

(at The House)

Tsukune walk into the house and took the girls into his and Moka room. "**What going on Tsukune what do you mean by its time**" said Kurumu. Before Tsukune could answer Kurumu Mother and father, and Mizore mother, and Moka mother, and Ruby mother and father came into the room. "**He means the war between him and his uncle has started**" said Anju. Tsukune turn around to leave until Moka grab his hand.

"**Where are you going Tsukune**" said Outer Moka. "**I'm going to end this war Moka**" said Tsukune pulling his hand from her. Walking out the door, "**Then I go with you**" said Moka, but her mother stop her. " **Akasha**-**sama thank you, sorry Moka and everyone you guys are with child I'll be back now stay here all of you**" Said Tsukune. Then he push Anju and Daisuke into the room and lock the door then he put the seal on the door. "**Forgive me Anju Daisuke but can't come with me in this fight thank you for your help**" said Tsukune and then he took off. He could here Anju yelling at him to come back. He ran out the house he saw his brother, sisters, mother, father, grandfathers fighting. He wanted to help them, but he knows that he has to fine his uncle.

(back in the room)

"**Mother why did you stop me Tsukune might get himself kill**" said Moka. "**It just like he said Moka if you went with him you just get in the way you he ask me to watch over you guys**" said Akasha. Moka and the other didn't have anything to say. Akasha hug her child to clam her down, Moka cry in mother shirt.

Anju walk over to the window and try the break it. "**Stop it Anju Tsukune put a seal on the door so even you keep hitting the window its not going to break, somebody has to take the seal off from outside the door, but right now everyone is fight**" said Daisuke.

(To Tsukune)

Tsukune made it to cave. He saw two vampire guarding it,he walk up to them. "**Tell me where your master is**" said Tsukune. "**T-Tsukune-sama lord kenji is waiting for you, when you made it to the other side of the cave you'll see him**" said the vampire on his right. "**Thank you for telling me, I'll give you a chance to go back to your families you don't have to die you know**" said Tsukune. "**I'm sorry bubby but my girlfriend and little girl is waiting for me to come back to them I'm going home thank you Tsukune-sama**" said The vampire on the left and then he took off running."**Well I guess you have to kill me maybe if I kill you here master will praise me**" said The vampire on the right then he try to attack him. Tsukune eyes started to glow and the vampire turn into dust.

He walk deep into the cave, about five minutes later he saw a female sitting on the ground. "**long time no see my lord I see that you gain some of your memories back do you really member me**" said the girl. "**Yes I do remember you I'm the one who called you if Anju and Daisuke found out that I ask you to be spy for me they would be piss at me and try to kill you Akari**" said Tsukune.

"**I could care less about them they are not the only ones who care about you my lord, I already killed some of your uncles troops I left some alive for them. I'll wait right here for you to come back and oh before I forget the Ichiro clan head is helping your uncle he wants to kill you for not taking Raku as your mate**" said Akari.

"**I see very will I'll let my grandfathers take care of him. I cant hurt Raku-chan, I would love to chat some more but I have to kill my uncle**" said Tsukune. He walk out of the cave and saw his uncle sitting there looking at him.

"**Its rude to keep your uncle waiting my dear cute nephew**" said Kenjishowing off his fangs. He got out of his seat getting into a fighting stands. "**if you win I'll tell you everything that I know, now come show what you can do**" said Kenji.

They both started to punching and blocking for about five hours. "**well done nephew, but your still not at your strongest**" then Kenji stab Tsukune in the back. Tsukune fell to the ground he lost a lot of blood. He look at his uncle, "**I cant die yet I guess its time t-to really awaken**" said Tsukune. His eyes glow a bright red and then the next thing Kenji notices, is that he cant move his feet. Tsukune walk over to him and stab him in the heart.

"**you lose uncle Kenji, before you turn into dust tell my what you wanted to say**" said Tsukune sitting down next to him. "**I-I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, I really didn't care if I became king or not. Your grandfather wanted to use you. He wanted you to mate with Raku so that the miko clan can become more powerful. W-When you was younger I would take you away from all that training he had you do, and spend some time with you show you new things. Your Mother and your Father wasn't the ones to seal you, the man I once call father did.**" said Kenji. He grab Tsukune hand and look him in the eyes. "**Y-You have to believe m-me T-Tsukune I-if I really wanted to k-kill I would have done it by now, but before I turn to dust I tell you this don't let your grandfather near your children and you have eyes watching you from a different clan I'll always with you. You're my favorite nephew**" said Kenji. Tsukune could see he is in pain, he started to cry.

"**Uncle you don't have to die, but it will take time for you heal it make take about year**" said Tsukune then he place his right hand on his uncle chest healing the cut on his heart. Kenji smile at Tsukune "**Dear nephew you know you have to go back home wounded**" said Kenji. "**yes I know you already stab me real deep in the back uncle**" said Tsukune. After Tsukune finish healing him, he stab Tsukune in the stomach. Tsukune spit up blood, "**call your body guards to get you out of here uncle hide yourself well uncle**" said Tsukune he got up and walk out of the cave.

"**Damn I lost to much blood I'm going to pass out**" said Tsukune. The next thing he knows is that Akari is helping him stand up. "**I will not let you fall my lord I'll help you get home please don't be mad at me I call your grandmother to break the seal on the door**" said Akari. "**I'm not mad at you but they sure are**" said Tsukune.

(to Moka and the others)

Daisuke, Anju, and Moka grab their chest. "**What wrong Moka**" said Mizore. "**Something happen to Tsukune he hurt badly I need to go to him**" said Moka. Then they heard the door opening. "**I just got a phone call from your old girlfriend Daisuke telling me that I could take the seal off, go help bering my grandson home**" said Rin holding the seal.

Daisuke, and Anju ran out of the room. Moka and the others about to follow them but was stopped by their mothers. "**Mother let me go let me go to my husband**" said Moka. Akasha took off Moka seal, her hair turn pink to sliver. She show her mother her fangs.

"**You dare show me your fangs I'm one of the dark lords and your Mother, stop acting like a child your husband to be will be here soon, now I will say this again wait here**" said Akasha. The look her mother was giving her she had no choice to listen to her.

"**Same thing go to you kurumu. Tsukune and I would be very piss off if anything happens to you and the baby**" said her mother.

"**You listen too Mizore its rare for one of our kind to have a child by a vampire**" said Mizore mother.

Everyone sat on the bed with their heads hanging down. Thinking the same thing "**hurry back to us Tsukune**".

"**Wow Akasha-chan I didn't think you had it in you to make your child obey you like that**" said Ageha rubbing Kurumu. "**She right back in school you was the sweet one, we didn't think you would be one of the dark lords, man we really needed to stay in touch**" said Tsunara.

"**I change over the years**" said Akasha.

(At the gate to the castle)

Daisuke and Anju ran out of the house as fast as the could. They killed the rest of the army who try to retreat to safe. Anju could tell the her brother is piss off. Up head they saw Tsukune and Akari. "**Tsukune why would you have her helping you she not the one to be protecting you we are. How dare you lock us up**" said Daisuke. "**Do you even care about are feelings Tsukune**" said Anju. "**Yes I do really care about both of you, that's way I lock you two in my bedroom so you guys wouldn't get hurt I hope you can forgive me Anju. And Daisuke I hope you can forgive for using your girlfriend I didn't mean to hurt you**" said Tsukune.

He started to breath heavy and coughing blood up. "**Hey Hey clam down Tsukune and she not my girlfriend lets go home, there no need for me to be mad at you, but I can tell you this your love and other mates our not to forgiving**" said Daisuke. Anju took Tsukune from Akari and started to walk back.

Daisuke turn around to head back without saying to her. "**I-I still love you Daisuke, but I want us to try to work things out**" said Akari. "**There nothing to work out Akari YOU are the one who help seal Tsukune memories away and took him away from me and Anju.**" said Daisuke. "**I know I hurt you I didn't want to I did want I had to do Tsukune-sama know that to**" said Akari. "**Whatever have a nice life**" said Daisuke.

Akari grab his hand to stop him from leaving. She grab his face and kiss him, tears roll down her face. To her surprise he kiss her back. "**I see it in your eyes that you are really sorry so I will forgive you for now let go**" said Daisuke. Then they started to walk to the house.

(inside the house)

Anju lay Tsukune down. "**Damn he still not healing I have to give him my blood**" said Anju to herself. She dig into her on neck and lift his hand up to her neck. "**Come on Tsukune you have to drink**" said Anju. He started to breath heavy and coughing up more blood.

"**I-I be right back Tsukune**" said Anju. She lend down and kiss him right on the lips. She ran to his bedroom. Everyone look at Anju face, they saw tears running down her face. "**Tsukune is home, but I-I cant stop the bleeding Moka I need you to try to give him your blood.**" said Anju.

She ran out of the room to get to Tsukune. Everyone follow her. She found him lay on the floor. She try to hold back her tears, so everyone would see her cry. She took off his shirt to see how bad the wound is. She saw a deep wound on his stomach and his back. She bit into her hand, and pour the blood into her mouth and then open his mouth. She force the blood into his mouth. He start to move around but she hold him down. Akasha hold his legs down.

"**That's enough Moka his wound is slowly healing, Anju-chan can you help me wrap up his wound please and Tsunara can you help me to Ageha-san can you please take everyone out of the room**." said Akasha.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 10

(I'm really really working hard on my grammar so please bear with me, and I want to say thank you so much to all of you who read this story you guys are a big help.)

Akasha, and Tsunara wrap Tsukune wounds up, Anju wash away any blood that was still on him. Akasha look back at Anju, she could tell that Anju is in love with him. "**Well my job is done when he wakes up let me know**" said Tsunara. She wash her hands and then she left the room. "**Their no need for you to be sad Anju he be fine.**" said Akasha.

(Akasha and Anju)

"**I'm not sad**" she grab a chair and pull it next to him, so she could hold his hand. "**I see, but you're in love with him**" said Akasha. Anju look away from her, "**Yes I am in love him since we was little kids, but I will never be able to be with him**" said Anju.

"**it because your grandfather betrayed the first king, after that betrayal everyone in the Zeko clan have a little seal that cause you all pain if you try to marry or mate with one of the pure bloods am I correct**" said Akasha.

"**yes you are, but how did you know. Only our master knows this.**" said Anju. "**Did you forget I'm one of the dark lords I know a lot about this clan let him rest**" said Akasha. Then she walk out of the room.

**(**Tsukune)

Few hours has pass since Tsukune almost die. He woke up to find no one there. "**Damn you uncle did you really have to go all out **" said Tsukune. He got up walk to find his father. He walk outside and saw his godmother Ami and his father kissing.

"**What do you think you are doing father**" said Tsukune. Ami and Koji pull apart and look at Tsukune. "**S-Son when did you wake up**" said Koji. "**I woke up not to long ago how could you cheat on my mother, you know what I'm not dealing with this do whatever you want**" said Tsukune walking away. Koji was about to go after him, but Ami stop him. "**I'll talk to him when he clam down please go back to Kasumi-chan my lord**" said Ami. Then she kiss him again then he left.

Tsukune rub the back of his head. "**You should be rest Tsu-kun you might reopen your wounds did Kenji said anything to you before he die**" said his grandmother Rin. "**he only told me to tell you that he missed you**" said Tsukune. Rin started to cry and hug her grandchild then she went back to bed.

The next thing he knows Akasha is next to him. She whispers into his ear, "**I know that you didn't kill him, I see he told you something and he didn't lie to you, but what are you going to do now my dear son in law**" said Akasha. Tsukune whispers back to her "**he is in hiding right to heal himself, when the children are born I'm going to keep them away from my grandfather Akari, until I can find the truth about what he is plainning, so can you please stay around Moka and I'll talk to the other in the morning**" said Tsukune.

After they said what they had to say Akasha went to her room. Tsukune went to his and Moka room, he open the door and close it as softly as he can so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he close the door he was push to the ground. The lights are off so he couldn't see, "**You had me so scare Tsukune**" said Outer Moka.

Tsukune wrap his arms around her, "**I'm sorry to worry you Moka-san**" said Tsukune. "**I-I smell blood**" said Moka. She sat up, "**Crap my wounds reopen oh well it will heal so don't worry about me**" said Tsukune smiling. They both saw her rosario glow then the heard inner Moka voice. "**take the seal right now**" said Inner Moka. Outer Moka grab Tsukune hand and pull the rosario off**.**

Within second her hair change from pink to sliver. Inner Moka tighten her grip on him. To his surprise she started to cry. "**When I saw you laying on the ground with blood pouring out of you, I thought I was going to lose you.**" said Moka.

Tsukune touch her face. "**I wasn't going to die until I seen my children faces, I'm sorry for making you cry. This is the first time I seen you cry, I seen the other Moka cry, but never you**" said Tsukune. "**You're a pure blood you cannot die, are you trying to get yourself kill**" she lay her head on his chest again.

"**No my dear Moka I'm not. I have to change my wraps, be for my brother, sisters, my, or Anju starts to worry.**" said Tsukune. Moka refuse to get off of him, she sat up and rip his bandages off. "**W-What are you doing Moka**" said Tsukune. "**Did you think I would forget that you dare gave me an order and ask my mother to watch me**" said Moka.

Tsukune gave her a fearful look, she smile at him "**don't worry Tsukune I'll wait until you fully heal to give you your punishment, but right now I need your blood**" said Moka. She look at the blood seeping out of the wound, and started to drink her fill. She lick away the rest of the blood, then she got off of him and when to get some more bandages. She wrap him back up and threw the old ones away. Tsukune got up from the floor and lay down on the bed.

"**You know if you are craving my blood the others are too**" said Tsukune. Moka climb into bed and lay on his chest. "**I know, but they have to wait for you to heal**" said Moka. They kiss and hold each other until they fell sleep.

(in the Morning)

Tsukune woke up first, he watch Moka sleep for a few minutes. He kiss her on the lips trying to wake her up, he could tell she pretending to be sleep. So he nip her neck, kiss her head, but she wouldn't get up. "**well I guess I have to give all my kisses to Raku-chan, let me see if I still have her number**" said Tsukune.

Then the next thing he knows is that he been flip on his back with Moka holding him down. "**Don't you dare give my kisses away to that women, your so mean Tsukune.**" said Moka. "**I knew that would get you up**" said Tsukune. He try to kiss her, but she turn away from him. "**Moka-san are you mad I'm just playing.**"

"**No I'm not, but I will be if you keep calling me Moka-san**." she kiss his head then his lips. She put her hand on his chest, she stop smiling and look at him in the eyes. "**What wrong Moka**." seeing the look in her eyes he already know what she about to ask him. "**You lost a lot of blood, and I know you going to say that your fine, but your not. I'm surprise that you can still move around, you have to drink my blood now**" said Moka. "**You should already know my answer my love. If I drink from you now I won't be able to stop**."

He try to get up, but Moka had a good grip on him. "**You're acting like a child stop worrying about our child she or he will be fine**". Tsukune yank her hand and bit into it, he drank just a little just to make her happy. He let her go and look into her eyes. "**are you happy now Moka-san**" said Tsukune. He flip her and then ran out of the room.

Moka chase after him until his big brother stop him, "**You know better than to run around in the hall little brother, and my sister to be you shouldn't be taking your seal off every time you could hurt my niece or nephew**.** And by the way you two are needed in the living room I already ask your other mates to come. **Eito push both Moka and Tsukune to the living room, he let go of Moka, but he kick Tsukune into the chair.

(in the Living room)

"**What is it that you want to talk about** **mom**". Tsukune try not to look at his father or at his godmother. "**How can you be so lay back Tsu-kun you had me worry, you lost a lot of blood let mama give you some of hers**". Kasumi grab Tsukune about to give him some of her blood, but he got loose from her grip. "**Mother please stop that and tell me what do you want**".

"**Oh that right we have to set a date for your wedding with Moka**", before Kasumi could finish what she was saying the other mothers wanted to get there say. "**She means Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby wedding**" said the other mother all together.

Tsukune pass out after learning that he has to marry all four of them. "**isn't that against the law**" said Mizore putting Tsukune head on her lap. "**In the human world it is, remember in the vampire world we follow different rules, but Moka has to be the first one to be married she will be the one helping him led this family.**" said Koji.

"**You guys will be next line to led your people, Mizore you will be the next snow priestess, Kurumu you will be the next queen of the succubus, with your mother help, and dear Ruby we want you to become the fourth dark lord we need a witch in the group, Akasha-san will help you train**". Saji whisper into her mother ear. "**Oh I almost forgot Yukari-chan when you are out of college you will be co-executive at one of our business with Tsukune, you don't have to this job if you don't want it**". Kasumi knee down to her height.

"**YES YES I'll take the job thank you so much mrs. Aono-san**" Yukari gave her a hug. Tsukune woke up, and sat up to see Yukari hugging his mother. "**Tsukune how would you feel if we get marry before the end of the fall**". Moka grab his hand, and look into his eyes. "**I have no problem with that, but the end of fall is in two weeks we have a lot to plan then**". "**I'm so happy I get to plan a wedding we should get started Kasumi-chan.**" Askasha grab Kasumi and left the room.

"**Then you and Tsukune will get marry in the early winter Kurumu**." Ageha smiling. "**Then he and Mizore wil get marry in the middle of winter**." Tsunara smiling back at Ageha. "**T-Then you would mind getting marry with Ruby-chan at the end of the Winter Tsukune-sama.**" Hanza bow to him trying not to show fear.

Tsukune notices it and smile at him. "**Mr Hanza you do not need to fear me, so lighten up I have no promble with getting marry at the end of the fall**". Tsunara, Ageha, Hanza, and Kana left the room to plan the wedding.

"**Well Moka-chan if you don't mine me taking little Tsu-kun with me for a little while I promise to bring him back to you**". Ami smile at her and drag him out of the room.

(Ami and Tsukune)

Ami drag Tsukune outside to the lake. "**What you want to talk about godmother**". "**I want to talk about what you saw last night, don't be mad at your father. He loves Kasumi-sama more than anything in this world. When we was children he gave me my first kiss, Kasumi-sama know that he love her and me. So years ago we came up with a plan to stay with each other. He and Kasumi can have all the children they want and I get to kiss him all I want, and have him drink from me without her getting mad, so please don't be mad a him or me please Tsu-kun, you can ask your mother about it.**" Ami look into Tsukune eyes pleading with him.

"**Alright I'm not mad at you godmother or father, but I will ask her later on today**". Tsukune walk away from her.

(Tsukune)

On his way back to Moka, one of the maids stop him. "**My lord your grandmother wish to see you**". "**mmm which ones my great grandmothers, or just my grandmother**". Tsukune smile at her, the maid blush and look away from him. "**Lady Rin I'll take you to her**". Tsukune follow her inside the house down the long hallway, to his grandmother library. The maid bow and left him, Tsukune open the door and saw his grandmother sitting at her desk.

"**You wanted to see me grandmother**". Tsukune took a seat and waited for her to talk. "**yes, I wanted to know if you are ready to be marry to four women and to be a father at a very young age. You out did your mother and father**". Tsukune could tell that she wasn't joking. "**Yes, I'm ready to be a husband, and a father, but I don't know if I can keep them happy and want to be with me. What if they start to grow tired of me, what if I'm not a good father to my children**". Tsukune look away from her.

Rin sigh and got up from her seat, walk over to him and hug her grandchild. "**My dear boy those girls love you, they would do anything to stay by your side, you going to be a great father and king. There something else I want to ask you and do**". Rin hug him tighter, he touch her hand. "**I already know what you want to say and do, so go head and do it**." Rin turn his chair around and look into his eyes.

Her eyes started to glow as well Tsukune eyes, after five mintues has pass there eyes stop glowing. Rin smile and hug him again. "**I wont tell your grandfather, or your mother thank you my grandson**" . Rin let go of him and he left the room.

Tsukune grab his head while waking back to Moka, until someone touch his back. He turn around and saw that it was Kurumu. "**Are you ok Tsukune**". Kurumu look into his eyes, worrying that maybe he sick. "**I'm fine Kurumu-chan I was just thinking that all, is there something that you need**". Tsukune put on a face smile so that she wont worry about him. "**Yes it is mmm I don't know how to put it, so I just going to say it. I been craving your blood for a while now I was going to knock on your door to ask you, but I know that Moka beening real selfish lately, so if you don't mind if you inject some more of your blood into me so this craving can stop please**". Kurumu gave him the puppy dog look. "**You know I can't say no to that look**". Tsukune pull her close to him and bit into her neck.

He started to inject blood into her to fill her craving. He let go of her and seal the wound shut. "**I have to be going Kurumu-chan if you need more just come look for me ok**". he kiss her on the cheek and went on his way. He knock on Anju door, she open it and look at him. "**Tsu Tsu is there something I can do for you**" Anju rub the sleep out of her eyes. She could tell that something was wrong, she let him walk into her room. Tsukune lay on her bed. "**sorry Anju-chan for waking you up**". "**you gave too much of your blood again, if you keep this up you going to die**" Anju shook her finger at him.

He laugh at her "**An-chan I'm sorry I guess that what I get for being a nice guy huh, I see that Daisuke and Akari made up**". Tsukune had his eyes close waiting for her to speak. "**Yea they made up I cant believe he forgave her so easy I still wont forgive her** **and I haven't heard you call me An-chan in a long time**". she close her door and sat next to him, she sigh and smile at her lord. "**Come on drink some of my blood, so your little mate won't worry about you**". Anju move her hair out of the way for him. Tsukune sat up and look at her, he couldn't control his blood lust anymore, he grab her and bit into her neck. Anju wrap her hands around him, "**drink as much as you need Tsukune-sama**". He drunk and drunk holding her tightly. Anju started to feel light head it, "**Tsu Tsu I'm feeling light head it**".

Tsukune seal the wound close and let go of her "**Thank you An-chan, I'm sorry I drunk too much**". Tsukune look away from her, Anju grab his face and look him in the eye. "**Their no need for you to say sorry, because I love you**". Anju kiss him, Tsukune gave a shock look and pull away from her. He ran out of the room and bump into Daiskue. "**Hey Tsukune Moka-chan is looking for you**". Daisuke saw something was wrong with Tsukune. Before he say anything else Tsukune went to go see Moka.


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 10

(I'm really really working hard on my grammar so please bear with me, and I want to say thank you so much to all of you who read this story you guys are a big help.)

(Anju and Daisuke)

Daisuke walk into his sister room, and close the door. "**What did you do, little sister**". He saw a smile on her face. "**I just kiss our prince, brother of mine**". Anju touch her lips and started to laugh, Daisuke rub the back of his head, and sigh. "**You know when Moka finds out and she will, she going to be mad. You shouldn't have kiss him, he belong to Moka now**" said Daisuke leaning on the wall.

"**I know that, but I just want a kiss that all Daisuke, I'll take whatever punishment I'm giving. If that all you want to say to me then leave.**" Anju laid on her bed, and pointed to the door. He left and slam the door.

(Moka)

Moka went into the kitchen to wait for Tsukune. "**Why am I being so clingy to him today**". She heard a few young maids talking about their lord. "**Excuse me lady Moka we have something to tell you, but we don't want to get into trouble**" said one of the maids. Moka smile at her, "**I promise that you wont get into trouble, just tell me what you want to say**".

The maid told a deep breath and look around to see any other family member. "**I walk by lady Anju room, and over heard Daisuke-sama and Anju-sama speaking. Anju-sama and Tsukune-sama kiss my lady**" said the maid.

Moka smash her fist into the table, the maids jump and ran out of the kitchen. "**Moka did you scare the maids**" asked Tsukune walking into the room. She walk up to him and slam him into the wall. "**Why did you kiss her**". Moka bare her fangs at him, using more force to cause him pain. "**Ow Moka that really hurts, I didn't kiss Anju she kiss me. I gave Kurumu some of my blood, I felt really weak so I went to Anju room to rest just a little, so I can look for you. My thirst took control of me and I drunk her blood, then the next thing I know she kiss me**" said Tsukune.

She let go of him and walk out of the room, Tsukune was about to follow her until her heard his grandfather voice. "**leave her be Tsukune, she needs to cool off for a bit. You don't know what she will do. A angry female vampire who is with child, might attack whoever is in there way. Believe me I did that when your grandmother was carrying Kasumi, I was so scare to even hug her for five days**" said Akari walking up to his grandson and gave him a hug.

(Moka and Anju)

Moka ask one of the maids where Anju room. They told her and she kick in the door, found Anju reading a book. "**Well it took you long, why would you hurt him Moka**" said Anju turning the page. "**Because his lips touch another. I never had a problem with you because you just a bodyguard**" said Moka. Anju put her book down and walk over to Moka. "**I'm more than just his bodyguard, I'm his best friend. I know things about him that you never will no you fake pure blood princess**" said Anju.

Moka grab Anju and slam her to the ground. Without think Anju punch Moka as hard as she could. Moka got off of her and got into a fighting stance, "**I'll show you your place.**" Anju did they same thing and they both started fighting. The fight was getting out of hand Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and the other maids heard them and tired to break up the fight. "**Moka stop it you going to get yourself hurt**" yell Yukari. But Moka was listening to her, she just kept on attacking Anju.

Anju punch Moka in the stomch, they both stop fighting and look at each other. "**Oh my god Moka, I'm sorry I didn't mean too**" said Anju. The next thing she know her mother slam her into the wall. "**What did you do Anju, Karin take Moka to the hopital wing and tell prince Tsukune what happen**" said Ami. Karin did what she was told. "**Mother I-I didn't mean to I got so caught up in the fight**" said Anju. "**I wont be the one to give you your punishment you have to deal with Tsukune**" said Ami then she walk away from her to.

Anju fell to the ground in fear of what Tsukune going to do to her. Yukari walk over to her and hug her, "**Anju-chan don't worry Tsukune is a good person he will never hurt you if it make you feel better I'll talk to him**" said Yukari. Kurumu and the other went to tell Akasha what happen and see Moka.

(Tsukune)

Tsukune sat in the kitchen with his grandfather talking until he grab his chest. "**Tsukune what the matter**" asked his grandfather. Tsukune was about to tell him until the head of the maids came running in. "**Prince Tsukune, lady Moka is in the hospital wing, she and Anju-sama got into a fight and it got out of hand**" said Karin.

Tsukune jump out of his seat and ran to Moka. Akari sigh and follow him. Tsukune walk into the room where the family doctor was checking Moka. "**Ah Tsukune long time no see, no need to worry she wont miscarry, but to be on the safe side she needs to stay in bed for a few days**". Tsukune bow to the doctor "**Thank you so much Hamaji-san for see her, can you please leave me and Moka alone and can you tell my grandfather to leave to**" said Tsukune. Hamaji could see and hear the anger in him. She did what she was told and close the door behind her.

He pull a chair next to her, they both sat there quietly. Moka was the first one to speak, "**I know that you are mad, but I'm really sorry**" said Moka. "**Mad is not the word to use Moka-san, I'm piss. I should've follow you**" said Tsukune. Moka was about to say something until Tsukune got up and pick up his chair, and slam it against the wall. He saw fear in her eyes, he took a deep breath and walk out the room slamming the door behind him.

He walk down the hall and found Daisuke waiting for him. "**Where are you going Tsukune**" asked Daiskue following him. "**I'm going out for a bit to cool off, I not going to hurt Anju if that what you think, I can never hurt her** said Tsukune. Daisuke felt at easy knowing that his sister wasn't going to be hurt. "**But I will not speak to her for a few days, don't tell her. Now leave me alone for while**" said Tsukune.

Tsukune walk out of the house and went to the beach so he can think. He fell sleep on the warm sand, by the time he woke up, the sun started to go down. He sat up and rub the sleep out of his eyes. "**I knew that you be here, or at the waterfall, but I took my chances and went here first**" said Saki sitting next to him. "**I guess you know me too well sister**" said Tsukune.

"**You know Moka and the other worry. They wanted to go look for you, but Ruka and I talk them out of it. Moka is really sorry Tsukune, now let go home its not safe to be sleeping out here**" said Saki. Tsukune look at her and sigh. "**I** **can take care of myself Saki, I'm one of the strongest pure bloods to live now you can go home**" said Tsukune.

Saki puff up her cheeks and grab Tsukune and drag him off back to the house. "**Let me go Saki, I can walk**" said Tsukune. "**No, you maybe me mad little brother**" said Saki.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 12

(At the house)

"**Their no reason to worry about Tsu-kun he's a big boy he can take care of himself. Saki should be back any minute with him**". Ruka look at them and shook her head, she could tell they really love him. The next thing they know is that they saw Saki kicking in the door, dragging Tsukne in behind her. "**I told you I find him before Eito came back**".

Saki smile at the girls and toss her little brother against the wall. "**Saki why would you do that**" asked Kurumu. "**Well he made me mad, so I drag him all the way back here**". Ruka sigh and got up, "**Hey Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari. Can you guys come with me lets give Moka and Tsukune some alone time to talk, I got some new flavor Ice Cream I want you all to try**". Ruka push everyone out of the room so the future king and queen could talk.

(Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune got up and sat on the couch. Moka sat next to him, no one said a word for five minutes. Until Moka spoke first. "**How you feeling Tsukune**". Moka touch his hand, but Tsukune pull away from her. "**I'm fine, please do not touch me Moka**".

Tsukune couldn't look her in the eyes, he didn't know what to say to her. Moka grab his hand and wouldn't let go. "**I know you mad at me, and I understand that, but you know that I'm sorry I'm so sorry**". Moka grab his face to get him to look at her.

" **I can tell in your eyes that you are sorry, but I just can't forgive you yet, you put our child in danger**". Tsukune got up was about to walk out until Moka stop him. He gave her a look that told her to let him go. "**I have to keep trying I cant have him mad at me**" said to herself. She got up an hug him.

Tsukune try to move her arms from around him, but Moka wouldn't let him. "**My lord I will accept any punishment you give me, just don't be mad at me**". She put her face in his back, he lift her hand an kiss it. "**Akasha-san stop hiding I know you there, so come on out**". Moka let go of Tsukune to see her mother walking in.

"**Akasha-san I'll leave you and Moka to talk, I have a few things I need to do. Goodnight Moka, Akasha-san**". He walk out of the room and close the door.

(Akasha and Moka)

"**So what do you have to say Moka, you really did hurt him. I could tell by just looking in his eyes, I'll give you your punishment now. You are not to go near Anju and till your wedding come you'll stay in your room**". Moka gave her a funny look, "**You been out of my life for ten years now and you think you have the right to punish me.**"

"**Yes, I do have the right. I am your Mother and dark lord so you have no choice to obey me Moka, or maybe I should call your father and have him talk to you**." Akasha gave her daughter a look that could kill walk out of the room and went to find her Kurumu, so they could talk.

**(**Kurumu and Moka)

Kurumu made it outside to get away from Ruka. "**Kurumu can I talk to you**" asked Moka. "**Sure why not you can always talk to me. So have you and Tsukune work things out**". Moka stand next to her and look at the sky. "**Not really, he mad at me**", Moka sigh. "**Well, Moka you could've hurt yourself. And his face look like you really hurt him**". Kurmu look at her to see if Moka was really sorry. "**I'll do anything to get him forgive me**", Moka was about to cry until Kurumu gave her a hug. "**Ok, Moka leave it to me, Tsukune is going to forgive you**." Kurumu gave her a smile, "**How are you going to do that**" Moka ask her.

Kurumu whisper into Moka ear, then she back way. "**mmm that might work ok when do we start**" asked Moka. "**In two hours, make sure you have your phone ok**" said Kurumu. Then they both when back inside the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 13

Two hours has pass since he talk to Moka. Tsukune sat in his library to do some paper work. Until he heard a knock on the door, "come in" said Tsukune without looking up from his work. Kurumu ran up to him crying, he got up and walk around his desk to see what was wrong. "Hey hey why are you crying Kurumu-chan" asked Tsukune rubbing her back.

"M-moka ran away saying that s-she not g-good enough to have your love. I-I try to stop her but I couldn't keep up with her I-I'm sorry" said Kurumu holding him tightly. He lift her head and kiss her softly on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Kurumu-chan I'll find her, now do me a favor and go get some sleep I know our child been taking a lot of your energy." said Tsukune. She nod her head to him and let him go. He took off running to find his Moka.

Kurumu smile to herself and call Moka to tell her that he is on his way. "well well it look like somebody just lie, my dear sister in law" said Eito. Standing in the door way looking at her.

"well brother in law I wouldn't call it lying. It just helping out a friend, are you going to tell on me Eito-kun" said Kurumu walking up to him. "I wasn't planning to tell on you, well done little one" said Eito.

Kurumu smile at him then she fainted. Eito caught her just in time. "Man Tsukune was right you are losing a lot of your energy today, well I guess it cant be help I'll take you to your room" said Eito.

He walk to her room and laid her down in her bed, then cover her up. "that nice of you, why are you being kind to her Eito" said Ruka lending against the door. "Now now Ruka-chan you know I have eyes for only you and only you. The reason why I'm being nice is because she help out our little Tsukune and Moka" said Eito walking up to her to kiss her.

Tsukune ran deep into the woods where he smell blood. He found her sitting by the lake looking at the sky. "Moka are you alright, are you hurt" he asked while checking her out for any cuts.

"I'm fine Tsukune I just cut my hand on a that rock over their. How did you find me" she asked.

"I follow the smell of your blood. Why would you leave me Moka don't you love me, don't you want to be with me." said Tsukune looking at her with sad eyes.

She wrap her arms around him to clam him down. " it's a sin for a prince to cry. I do love you with all my heart and I want to be with you, but I don't want you to be mad at me so I left to give you some time to cool down I'm sorry" said Moka.

"Will you come back home with me then" he asked. She nod her head and he pick her up and he started to walk back to the house. Until they both heard a noise, "Show yourself to your prince and princess" said Tsukune holding on to Moka tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I cant I'm here to give you a warning from one of the other pure bloods. You will lose a mate, and feel the pain of losing a love one" said the person then they took off.

"Lets hurry up and get home, it looks like someone wants to start another great pure blood war" said Tsukune running to the house.

TBC

(well everyone I hope you like this chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 14

Tsukune arrive back to his family home, with Moka in his arms. "I see you two work everything out" said Kasumi walking up to them. Tsukune put Moka down and look at his mother.

"Yes, we did but we have a bigger issue right now. Someone from the other purebloods families are planning to murder one of my mates." said Tsukune put his finger in his hair.

"Did you get a good look at the person who told you or did he or she told you what family they belong to" asked Kasumi. They both shook their heads no to her, Kasumi sigh and put her hand on her hip.

"Well then in the morning lets get everyone together and so we can figure out a plan I don't want my grandchildren getting hurt. Now I want you to go to bed its going to be a long day in the morning" said Kasumi.

They both said goodnight to her and went to their room. Tsukune fell on the bed coving his face. "Man sometime I hate being a pureblood prince" said Tsukune out loud. He felt Moka warm hand on his hand. He uncover his face to look at her, getting for whatever she was going to say to him.

"**Don't say that Tsukune, its an great honor to a prince. And don't worry about one of us being kill, you know how strong we are**" said Moka. She kiss his forehand and got up to get ready for bed.

When she came out of the bathroom she found Tsukune already sleep. "**I guess you really are tire.**" said Moka to herself, she cover him up and then she fell asleep right on his chest.

The sun started to rise and Tsukune is the first one to wake up. He move Moka off his chest and went into the shower. About ten minutes later he came out fully dress, he found Moka still sleeping so he tuck her in and left the room.

"Good morning Tsukune why are you up so early in the morning" asked Mizore rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He smile at her, "Well I like waking up with the sun rise. So are you and my child doing Mizore-chan" said Tsukune then he place his hand on her stomach.

She turn a deep shade of red, "W-We fine just woke up to get something to drink. What are you going to do" asked Mizore.

"I was about to tell everyone that my mom wanted to have a meeting I was going to let you, Kurumu, Ruby, and Moka sleep a little bit longer. I know if I tell Yukari to stay in her room she going to be mad at me" said Tsukune.

"I see, what's the meeting going to be about" asked Mizore looking into his eyes. "I'll tell you when everyone is up, we have spend time together would you like to join me for a walk in the garden" said Tsukune holding his hand out to her.

She smile at him and took his hand. They walk out the house and into the garden, "that reminds me who would you like to come to our wedding it is our big day" said Tsukune. He kiss her hand and waited for her reply.

"I would like everyone from my village to come" said Mizore. She saw him smile at her then she started to turn red. "As you wish lets tell your mom that everyone in the snow villege is welcome to the wedding" said Tsukune. He could that she was really happy that she was going to get the wedding of her dreams.

They walk and talk for about an hour and then walk back inside the house. "Hey lets get something to eat Tsukune" said Mizore pulling him to the kitchen. They saw Kurumu all eating. "Well hello so where have you guys been" said Kurumu drinking some water.

"Well if you really want to know Tsukune and I was taking a walk in the garden. Just walking and talking about our wedding day, why are you up so early in the morning" asked Mizore. She took her seat right next to her and the cook brought some pancakes out for her.

Kurumu pout at her lips out at Tsukune. "That not fair Tsukune you been planning your wedding with Moka for the longest then you go planning with Mizore. When will I have my turn" asked Kurumu poking at his chest.

"Haha I'm sorry Kurumu right after the family meeting we will spend time planning for our wedding you can have anything you want my sweet Kurumu-chan" said Tsukune. She jump out of her seat and hug him, "Thank you so much Tsukune" said Kurumu.

"**Why are you guys so happy early in the morning and why did you leave me in the room all by myself Tsukune**" said Moka walking in and taking her seat next to Mizore.

"I'm sorry Moka I didn't want to wake you up. You look peaceful when you are sleeping and is it wrong to be happy in the morning" said Tsukune smile at her. Before Moka could reply, Tsukune grab his chest then ran out the room.

Ruby had the covers pull over her head in a deep sleep, "wake up mama wake up" said the voice. Ruby eyes shot open and she pull the cover her head just in time to grab one of the maids hand to make her drop the knife. "Why are you trying to kill me" asked Ruby.

Before the maid could answer Tsukune burst into the room grab the maid and slam her into the walk baring his fangs at her. "Ruby are you alright did she hurt you" asked Tsukune.

"I-I'm fine Tsukune" said Ruby placing her hand on her stomach, "did our child just spoke to me" said Ruby to herself.

Daisuke, Anju, and his mother and father came rushing into the room. "Why did you try to attack what family are you from" said Tsukune. The assassin try to get out of his hand, but Tsukune slam her into the wall to make her stop. "I-I can't tell you, they would kill me if I did" said the assassin trying to breath.

The window broke and another assassin came in and stab him in the back. Anju and Daisuke grab the second assassin and hold them to the ground. His mother ran to his side and pull the sword out of his back. "Are you alright Tsukune" asked his mother.

"I'm fine it will heal, now if you don't answer me I have other ways to making you talk" said Tsukune.

The assassins wouldn't answer him. "Anju, Daisuke take them to the south side of the house and lock them up I'll deal with them personally" said Tsukune handing over the assassin that he was holding.

They did what they was asked to do and left the room. He walk over to Ruby and fell to his knees and touch her stomach, "I'm so sorry Ruby for you to see that and not getting here sooner." said Tsukune.

Ruby hug him to clam him down. "Its alright, you got here in time and I thank you for it" said Ruby. His father touch Tsukune head, "well I guess its time for the meeting so lets go you two" said his father. Everyone when to the living room and took a seat waiting for Anju and Daisuke to come. "Tsukune your bleeding happen" asked Mizore. "Oh I thought the bleeding would have stop when I got down here its nothing to worry about" said Tsukune rubbing the back of his head.

"He got stab by an assassin that try to kill Ruby-chan you know they going to find out sooner or later Tsu-kun" said Kasumi. Tsukune saw the looks on their face after his mother spoke. "I-I'm fine mom why did you have to tell them it well heal soon I promise" said Tsukune.

The girls gave him a look that told him that they are mad at him, Anju and Daisuke came into the room and took their seat next to Ami. "Yesterday when Moka and I was waking back a messenger told us that I will lose a mate. And now Ruby has been attack I think one of the pureblood clans are trying to start a war" said Tsukune.

"Well then I think we should move the weddings faster, if you don't mine at all Moka, Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore" said Akasha lead back in her chair. The girls look at each other and nod.

"**We have no problem with it as long we can stay in the order of our weddings**" said Moka. "Yes, your wedding will be next week me and Kasumi already send out the invitations we have to work over time we need to find a song that you two will dance to" said Akasha.

"Then Mizore me and Saki already have everything done, but who do you want to come and what time do you want to start" said Tsunara holding one snow puppies. "Well Tsukune said I have anything I want so I want the our people to come and I wanted be held in the middle of town" said Mizore.

"Then Kurumu I already send invitations to our kind and the wedding will be taking place on the beach" said Ageha. "well at least let me and Tsukune pick out the wedding cake and the song we dance to" said Kurumu.

"Fine I'll let you two pick you know sometimes you can at like a child Kurumu but I still love you my child" said Ageha.

"why are you two being so quite you two have the right to say something" said Tsukune looking at Ruby mother and father. "we was just thinking my lord we could have the wedding in the human world in the filed where you and Ruby first met would you like that Ruby-chan" asked her mother.

Ruby smile at them, "yes, I would like that do you have any problems with it Tsukune." asked Ruby. "I have no problems with it as long you are happy then I'm happy" said Tsukune.

After the meeting was over Tsukune kept his promise to everyone. Mizore and him went to the village of the snow people and greeted everyone. They pick out the cake they like and how people was going to sit.

"hey Mizore and Tsukune-sama we all want to see you guys kiss" said one of villagers shouting. Tsukune lift her up and kiss her, "aww look you guys look so cute together I can't wait for the wedding" said the high priestess walking over to them.

"Thank you for coming to see us and when I have the child you will be the first ones to him or her" said Mizore bowing to her leader. The priestess smile at them, "you mean children you are not having just one my dear child you having twins" said the priestess.

Tsukune gave her a shock look and then pass out. Tsunara jump up and down "I can't wait to rub this news in Ageha face good job my son in law" said Tsunara shaking him.

"well it looks like Tsukune in knock out cold so we see you on our wedding day lets go back mother" said Mizore.

They got back to the house. The car came to the stop and Tsukune woke up. They went back into the house where Kurumu jump on him. "you finally back lets go choose the song and cake mother already got our outfits" said Kurumu.

She let go of him and he saw that she was holding her pet lion. "Kurumu where is your mother I have something to tell her" said Tsunara.

"she drinking will Ami-san" said Kurumu. Tsunara went into the kitchen with Mizore and Tsukune and Kurunu went to pick out cakes. An hour went by and they found the song they want and the cake they like.

When they went back inside Kurumu mother came running outside. "what the matter mom" asked Kurumu. "Kurumu after your wedding we going to see if you having twins I wont be beaten by Tsunara. You have to have lots and lots of children it wont be fair" said Ageha.

Both Tsukune and Kurumu blush. "W-Well maybe when we are both out of high school and college" said Tsukune.

They all went inside. Tsukune went to find Ruby so they can finish there wedding plains. It took them five hours to get done with everything.

He saw that Anju was waiting for him. He look at her but kept walking "Tsukune I'm sorry can you please just talk to me please" asked Anju following him. He stop walking and turn around and saw sadness in her eyes.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 15

Tsukune sigh, "do not look sad Anju I know that you are sorry just promise me this don't ever do it again you are my best friend and I don't like to be mad at you. So lets go see if the prisoners are ready to speak" said Tsukune.

Then he turn around and started to walk to south side of the house with Anju following him. He open the door and saw he family and two dark lords waiting for him. "Sorry I told so long" said Tsukune.

"Now lets get this started" said Eito. The two killers look at each other then back at the most powerful monsters to ever to be born. Kasumi saw fear in their eyes, "I can understand why you two are scare being in a room fill with powerful monsters that can kill you with just one touch of our hands. It will be wise to tell us now who is your master and why they send you two to kill my son mate" said Kasumi.

"W-We sorry but we cannot tell who send us. They will kill us if we tell" said the first prisoner. "You don't have to worry about your master or masters killing you" said Tsukune getting mad.

"W-Wait please don't kill us we cant tell you but we can give you a hint. They are just like humans but they use magic and they work for one of the top five great purebloods" said the second prisoner.

"Koji, Eito, I want their memories wipe clean. I don't want them to remember who they are" said Kasumi.

"Ami can you please do a background check on everyone who works or visiting our home" said Koji. She nod her head and left the room to do what she was told to do.

Everyone left the room so his father and brother can wipe the prisoners minds , Anju, Daisuke, Kasumi, Akasha, Saki, and the chairman went to the library to talk some more. "What brings you here chairman" asked Tsukune sitting down. "well I came here to see when are you and the girls are coming back to the school its been a few weeks now" said the chairman.

Before Tsukune could say anything Akasha spoke up. "they will be going back to school after their children are born just mail all their work to them just like you been doing" said Akasha.

"As you wish Akasha-san" said the chairman. He smile at them and Tsukune known the look he was giving them.

"Tell what is the real reason you came over here what is it that you really want chairman" said Tsukune. "My my you know me to well Tsukune boy it seems like your in a bad mood." said the chairman.

He got up and went to the door and put a seal up to keep anyone from listening on what he was going to say. "I already known who order the kill on Ruby, but you have to promise not to tell the others" said the chairman.

They all nod their heads. "Her mother and father are spies for princess Raku father. He sent out the hit" said the chairman.

Tsukune broke the handle on his seat he was about to get up and go over Raku house. Until Akasha stop him, "please get out of my way Akasha-san" said Tsukune but she wouldn't move.

"Clam down Tsukune you going to get yourself kill we'll come up with a plain and over throw her father. What happen to the kind prince my daughter fell in love with. If you think that you take me on and walk pass me then do so, but they need you right now so clam down." said Akasha.

Tsukune sat back down. Knowing that if he try to fight her, he going to lose badly. "Thank you for this info chairman. So what is it that you want in return" said Kasumi. She glare at her son and look away from him.

The chairman smile "I want one of those snow wolves that Saki-chan gave to Mizore for my collections I must have one" said the chairman looking at Saki. "How did you found out, man fine I'll send one out to you later on" said Saki waving him off.

After they talk the chairman took the seal off the door, "Well then I guess I'll see you at the weddings good bye Tsukune" said the chairman. He left the house and hope into the car.

Three hours went by every maid in the house was working hard trying to get the wedding theme done. Tsukune bump into Moka, she had her wedding dress on. He could tell that she in a bad mood. "**Its bad luck to see me in my wedding dress Tsukune**" said Moka.

"You look great in your dress Moka why are you in a bad mood" asked Tsukune putting his hand on her stomach. "**Well I had to get refitted because they said I put on some weight**" said Moka. "Well that because you eating for two" said Tsukune.

Tsukune realized that he said the wrong thing. He look into her eyes and saw anger and tears. She punch him and went to their room. He follow her and knock on the door "I'm sorry I didn't mean it Moka will you unlock the door" said Tsukune.

"Tsu-kun what wrong" said Ami walking up to him.

" I asked Moka why she in a bad mood. And then she said that she had to get refitted and then I told her that she is eating for two" said Tsukune.

"You just basically call her fat Tsukune. Hell I would be mad to just keep saying your sorry and she'll forgive you sooner or later." said Ami. She touch his shoulder and then went on her way.

He knock on the door, "Moka-chan can you please open the door I'm sorry I'll do anything you want to" said Tsukune. He heard the door unlock and saw her holding her seal. "**So you do anything I want**" said Moka rubbing her throat and pulling him into their room.

Tsukune look and smile, " I see your thirst is getting to you and I know if your thirst is like this then the other is probably bad too. And you know what my brother told you about your seal, I don't want our child or you to get hurt" said Tsukune.

Moka push him to the wall and put her face by his neck. "**I remember what your brother said and you know I wouldn't never hurt our child**" said Moka. She sunk her teeth into his neck and drunk her fill.

She let him go and smile at him. They heard a knock on the door and Moka answer it. "Come on Moka your mothers and sisters in law are waiting for you to come back and oh Tsukune the other men is looking for you. You need to try on suite" said one of the maids.

Moka kiss him good bye and left with the maid. Tsukune left the room as well and went to find the guys. He stop in his track and turn around with his arms open. "come on out their no need to hide Kurumu" said Tsukune.

Kurumu came out of her hiding spot and walk into his open arms. "What the matter Kurumu are you not feeling well" asked Tsukune. "Tsukune can you stay with me tonight. I know that I'm might be acting like a child but you always stay with Moka just one night wont hurt please Tsukune" said Kurumu doing the puppy eyes look to him.

He lift her head and kiss her lips then pull away. "I will do as you wish my sweet Kurumu. I have to get going before they send my bully brother looking for me" said Tsukune. He gave her one last kiss and then went looking for the others.

When he got to his room

Tsukune found the guys in his brother room. "So, what do you want to see me about" said Tsukune sitting on the his brother bed. "we want you to try on your wedding suites, so hurry up" said Mizore father. Tsukune pick up the four suites and went into his brother bathroom.

He came back out wearing a red suite with a black dress shirt and sliver tie. "How do I look" said Tsukune looking at the men. "You look great Tsukune that suite is for your and Moka wedding I'm the one who pick it out" said Daisuke. Tsukune nod his head and went back into the dressing room and try on the others.

"Tsunara-san, Aghea-san, and Hanzo" pick out the other suites. You look very nice in them." said Eito.

After talking and joking around Tsukune went to Kurumu room to get ready for bed. "I can't believe that the wedding is tomorrow I hope everything goes well." said Tsukune to himself. He close his eyes thinking about everyone and what will his children look like. Then he felt Kurumu head on his chest. "I see your tired too, I can't wait until your and Moka wedding" said Kurumu.

"Me too now lets get some sleep" said Tsukune then they both felt asleep in each other arms.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets, Lies, and Love

Chapter 16

Wedding day

The sun started to rise and Tsukune was the first one to wake up. He got out of bed and covers Kurumu back up and went to get ready for his big day. He went outside to get some fresh air. "This is post to be the happiest day in my life. Why am I so scared" said Tsukune.

He felt someone put their hand on him. He turns around to see his mother looking at him. "You still an early bird I see. What is troubling you my son" said his Kasumi. "What if something goes wrong mom" said Tsukune.

"Don't worry mama will make sure everything goes well, now come on you have to get ready" said Kasumi smile at her son. Tsukune follow her mother back into the house. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and took out the suite that Daisuke pick out for him. He went outside to see how everything looks, "everyone did a great job. I have to thank everyone later" said Tsukune.

"Good morning lord Tsukune. I came early to speak with you about Moka" said Issa. Tsukune walk up to him. "What about Moka do you want to talk about sir" said Tsukune? "Well do you remember in a vampire family you have to fight the father to have true right in marrying his child" said Issa.

"I forgot to ask you sir, but if you don't mine we can go to my training room and fight. We have a few hours to the wedding" said Tsukune. Issa smile at his soon to be son in law, "it's alright Tsukune we don't have to fight. I really don't want to make the women mad, because we mess up are outfits, but we will fight we Moka child is born to see if you are strong enough to protect them." said Issa.

He help Tsukune fix his tie. They walk inside the house to see what the others are doing. "Hello Akasha-sama I missed you so much" said Issa. He walk up to her and kiss her hand, "that the first time that you ever call me Akasha-sama" said Akasha looking at Moka father.

"Where is my little girl" said Issa trying not to make eye contact with Akasha. "Knock on the door, it's the first door on the right" said Akasha. Tsukune was about to follow Issa to his room until Akasha stop him, "sorry Tsukune you can't see her bad luck" said Akasha. Tsukune nod his head and went to fine the other guys. 

Tsukune found the guys in the game room. "Yo, Tsukune can't wait until the wedding start. So who did you and Moka invited" said Gin putting Tsukune in a chock hole. He got out of Gin arms. "Well we invited everyone some school friends, the chairman, the bus driver, every noble vampire clans, close friends to my family, and the rest of the pure blood vampire families" said Tsukune.

"Wow didn't know you guys know so many powerful people" said Gin. They joke around, play games, and play fight that got out of hand. Until Eito and Tsukune grandmother Ana kick in the door to fine the boys rolling on the floor. "What the hell do you guys think your doing? If you guys mess up your suites there no where in this house, heaven, and hell to hide from me. "Said Ana. Eito, Tsukune, Daisuke, Gin back into the wall covering their face. "W-We sorry grandmother" said Eito and Tsukune. "Man I thought my grandmother was evil" said Gin. "Oh, Gin I know your grandmother and she'll be here in a few hours so be a good little boy" said Ana.

Tsukune, Daisuke, and Eito saw fear all over Gin face. "Tsukune your grandfather wants to see you" said Ana. Tsukune follow his grandmother to where his grandfather is at. 

She knocks on the door then opens it. "My love thank you for bring our cute grandson to me" said his grandfather Koji. "What do you want to talk about grandfather Koji? He got up from his seat and walks over to Tsukune and hugs him.

"You going to be a great husband and king my dear grandson. I wanted to tell you I have put bodyguards on every part of the house so my great grandchildren and your lovers will be safe. And tell me why is Ana mad" said his grandfather.

"well me, Eito, Daisuke, and Gin was playing around in are suite and the play fighting got out of hand, so she yell at us" said Tsukune rubbing the back of his head. His grandfather sigh and pat his head, "my dear boy you have a lot learning to do" said koji.

After his grandfather finish what he had to say to Tsukune. They both heard a knock on the door. "Come in" said his grandfather. Akasha walk in and close the door, "Tsukune your mother ask me to come and get you. You have to say hello to the people. Who came all around the world to see the young prince and princess" said Akasha.

Tsukune said goodbye to his grandfather and follow Akasha outside. Tsukune saw every vampire, friends, talk or drink until the wedding starts." said Tsukune then he and Akasha walk back in, "You spoke very well Tsukune. Now talk to the other pure bloods that show up. It's rude to not speck to them my dear boy. I have to go see if Moka done yet" said Akasha.

Then she walks away from him. "Anju, Daisuke you can come on out now. I still don't understand why you guys have to hide your presents from Me." said Tsukune without turning around to speak to them. "It's a habit Tsukune" said Anju wearing a red dress and heels. "Can you guys do me a favor? You two are the only ones I can ask to do this job" said Tsukune turning around to face them.

"You know that whatever it is we will follow you no matter what" said Daisuke. Tsukune gave them a sad smile. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. If anything happen to me I want you two keep everyone safe don't run to my side. Just make sure you get Moka and the other to a safe place" said Tsukune.

Anju started to get mad. "What are you talking about Tsukune nothing going to happen I promise that to you and its are job to keep you safe" said Anju. "I'm asking you as a friend just do it please An-chan" said Tsukune pleading to her. Daisuke place his hand on her shoulder, "Ask you wish Tsukune, now lets go meet the other pure bloods" said Daisuke.

They walk back outside to other pure bloods walking up to them. "Tsukune-san I haven't seen you since your welcoming home party how have you been" said the young princess of the Neko clan. "I have been good little one. How are your brother and my dear cousin doing? And are you staying out of trouble" said Tsukune.

"They are better whatever you said to him. He been treating her like she is the only person that he truly cares for. I don't understand why she would love him. I can understand if it was you she loves, I wish you weren't marrying the noble. Tsukune run away with me and marry me" said the little eight years old.

Tsukune, Anju, and Daisuke started laughing. Tsukune bend down to her level and smile at her. "I think I'm too old for you little one and my soon to be wife has my heart" said Tsukune. After talking to the young child. Raku walk up to him.

"Hello Tsu Tsu where is your fake pureblood mate at" said Raku. "Well Ru Ru she should be down any minute now and I would like it if you stop calling her a fake pureblood." said Tsukune. Before Raku could say anything Ami walk up to them.

I'm sorry to cut in but Tsukune your mother would like to start a little early all the guess are here and Moka is ready to go" said Ami. "It was nice to talk to you Raku we can finish talking after the wedding I know you have something to say" said Tsukune walking away.

Raku smile and her father walk over to her and whisper into her ear. She went to her seat and waited for the wedding to start. The music stated to play and everyone stand up and started to look for Moka. Eito stand next to his brother then Gin next to him. Akasha, and Issa walk their child down to Tsukune. "Thank you for being here mother" said Moka in a soft voice. Akasha smile at her. "Nobles, Friends, Family, and Allies. We are here today to see two great vampire bond together. Do you dark lord Akasha of the vampires race and great noble Issa give Moka to prince Tsukune Koji Miko Aono" Ana. "Yes" they both said and let Moka hands go.

Tsukune took Moka hand into his. Moka gave her flowers to Kurumu and then look at Tsukune, "Moka dear Tsukune would like to tell you something" said Ana. "Thank you grandmother. Moka the first day I set eyes on you is when I was a little boy and my godmother took me to the park with my best friends. I knew that you are the one for me. I now in front of everyone will get you my love, and my all" said Tsukune. Moka started to cry, "Tsukune as your wife I'll give you my soul, my heart, my love, my blood, and my life to do as you wish" said Moka. "Now that to lovers said what they had to say Tsukune you can kiss your mate" said Ana.

Tsukune pull Moka to him and kiss her. "Now cheer for the Princess Moka and Prince Tsukune of Miko clan." said Ana. Tsukune put Moka ring on her finger then everyone heard a loud noise. Then balls of smoke bombs came flying around the room. "Daisuke Anju get them out of here NOW" said Tsukune pushing Moka to Anju. Tsukune found Ruby, Mizore. He grabs their hands and gave them to Dasiuke. "Tsukune where are you" said Moka trying to get out of Anju hand. Tsukune ran around pushing people out of his way to fine Kurumu.

He saw her about to be attack. He jump in front of her to make sure the sword wouldn't touch her. "Tsukune are you alright what going on. Let's go fine the others and get your wound check out." said Kurumu holding him up. "I'm fine Kurumu" said Tsukune. "Yo Tsukune everyone looking for you" Gin running up to him and Kurumu. "Gin please take Kurumu to the others I'll be right behind you guys ok" said Tsukune. Gin could tell he was lying but he didn't want to worry Kurumu. "Alright Tsukune. Let's go Kurumu" said Gin taking her hand. "I'm not leaving you Tsukune come with me I'm not going with Gin" said Kurumu.

Tsukune kiss her to clam her down. "You have to go Kurumu think about our child safety I'll be right behind you I love you Kurumu" said Tsukune. Then Gin just pick Kurumu up and carry her to the others. Tsukune turn around to see the attacker. He smile, "So it you huh, well then you just started a worry with the wrong clan" said Tsukune. Then he passes out, the attacker pick up Tsukune and put him over his shoulder and took off in a car.

TBC


End file.
